


Sins Of The Father

by youngjaeswife



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: Mark Tuan is a young man, from a wealthy family.Jinyoung is a down on his luck young man whose mother died when he was much younger.His father owes money to Mark's father, but instead of paying the debts back, he runs off.Jinyoung gets a letter requesting his presence at Mark's family mansion, but with no job or money to pay his father's debts, Jinyoung finds himself in an awkward situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must be nuts all my smaller fics have been written while writing The Elf King and Jinyoung... I must love writing or I am just insane ^^;;

Jinyoung had been sleeping soundly until a banging woke him up. Scrambling out of bed he stumbled to the front door of his house and opened it.

“Are you Park Jung Seon?” A tall man asked as he attempted to peer into the house.

Jinyoung sighed. “My father's not here,” he said as he scratched the back of his head and yawned sleepily.

“Where is he?” 

“I don't know. He never says where he's going, he just goes.”

“Give him this when he gets back,” the tall man said handing him a business card and an important looking envelope.

“What has he done this time?” sighed Jinyoung.

“I'm from the Jinhae-gu housing company, mortgage payments have been missed for the last twelve months. This house is in foreclosure and you have five days to get out.”

“FIVE DAYS...” 

If Jinyoung hadn't been quite awake before, he certainly was now. 

“How the heck are we going to find somewhere else in five days?”

“Not my problem. He was sent plenty of warnings, which he chose to ignore. Good day.” The tall man turned and Jinyoung slammed the door. He was going to kill his father or at least maim him.

Grabbing his phone off its charger on the kitchen bench, he started to ring his father's number. He stopped at another knock on the door. Putting down his phone, Jinyoung sighed and once again opened the door.

“Are you Park Jung...?”

“No... he's not here and I don't know where he is.”

“I'm from the Jinghae-gu creditors company. Your father owes us a lot of money and I have a court warrant to seize any goods of value in this house to recover costs,” the man said, rudely pushing his way into the house followed by a large number of men equipped with trolleys.”

Jinyoung quickly grabbed his phone off the bench. “Wait! Please, just let me get hold of my father first,” he said as he frantically pressed the buttons on his phone.

The man raised his hand and the others stopped.

Jinyoung relaxed a little, at least they were willing to wait until he got hold of his father.

It rang and rang and rang. Finally his father answered, “Yeah, what is it? I'm busy”

“Where the hell are you? The mortgage on the house has been foreclosed and we have five days to get out and now there's some guy here with a warrant wanting to take our items of value. Not that there's much left thanks to you.”

“Ahh... I won't be home for a while, I'm leaving for England today. Sorry gotta go, gonna miss my flight.”

“What the hell do you mean you're going to England?Are you running away again? And where the hell did you get the money from this time? And what about me?”

“Ohh... don't worry... you'll be fine. I made an arrangement.”

“What kind of arrangement?”

“What's that, you're breaking up? Gotta go. Have fun... bye.”

“Have fun? What the hell are you thinking? You can't just leave me with no place to go!! DAD... DAD...” 

The line went dead. “Aish... I swear I am going to...”

The man with the warrant looked at Jinyoung with raised eyebrows and Jinyoung sighed. “Go right ahead...” he said waving his hand.

Jinyoung headed to his room with his phone and charger while the men and their trolleys clattered around the house.

Getting out of his pyjamas, he wondered just how much his father owed. Shaking his head, he got dressed and grabbed a bag from his wardrobe packing it with as much as he could take, including his phone.

Jinyoung sat on the edge of his bed wondering what was going to happen to him and just what this arrangement his father had made was. Where would he go? What would he do? “I'm going to kill that man if I ever see him again,” he growled.

At least he had five days to figure something out and it wasn't so bad, the electricity and gas main amenities were still on at least. He waited until all the craziness had finished and wandered back into the bare kitchen. No fridge, no freezer, no heater and the food had been placed all over the kitchen bench. He sighed and grabbed a cooler bag, shoving everything into it.

He wandered around the house. Everything of value was gone... everything. Including his mother's jewelry that his father never tried to sell. The only thing he never tried to sell, but now it was gone to pay his father's bad debts.

Jinyoung gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “You wouldn't want to come back any time soon old man. I really will kill you. He wandered slowly back to the kitchen when another knock on the door made him jump... “What now?” He sighed to himself as he grabbed the door and flung it open.

“Are you Park Jin Young?”

Slightly puzzled, Jinyoung looked at the new face in front of him which wasn't asking for his father.

“Who wants to know?” He asked cautiously.

“I'm Jung Gi Sung from the Tuan family estate,” the man began as he handed Jinyoung a business card.

“Tuan family estate?” Jinyoung was even more suspicious now.

“Yes. Arrangements have been made for him to move in today.”

“Wait... What?”

“Arrangements have been made for him to move into the estate today,” the man repeated.

Jinyoung's smile came back. An estate meant rich people. Huge houses and rooms. Swimming pools,good food, wine, parties and pretty girls.

“Can you be so kind as to let Park Jin Young know I'm here to collect him please?” The man asked

“I'm Park Jin Young... and I'll just go get my bag,” Jinyoung smiled and ran to his room. Grabbing his belongings, he grinned. “I guess my dad wasn't such a selfish jerk after all.”

He glanced around his room one last time and sighed. “Oh well, this new place has to be better than this.”

~*~

The Journey to the Tuan estate seemed to take forever and Jinyoung had finally fallen asleep, only to awaken by the voice of the man that had collected him, letting him know they had arrived.

The chauffeur opened the door for him and groggily, Jinyoung pulled his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the cooler bag of food. The least he could do was offer some kindness in return for what he would be receiving. Stretching, he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes before dragging himself unceremoniously out of the limousine.

“So who…” Jinyoung started as he straightened up. His mouth dropped open and he stopped speaking as he stared at the massive two story mansion in front of him. He swallowed nervously. His mind raced trying to think who his father would have known on such an intimate level to be rewarded with being allowed to live in this wondrous place.

Looking around him, Jinyoung noted how big the estate was. The gardens seemed to go on for miles and there were green houses, gazebos and fountains.

Jinyoung was in love.

“Is the place to your satisfaction?” Jung Gi asked politely.

“I... I... It's perfect. I can't believe I'm even here to be honest. I get to live here on this estate and eat good food. I am not going to complain about my father being a jerk anymore.”

“Very good. Now Master Park, if you will follow me please, I will show you to your room and then the Master of the house would like to meet you.”

Jinyoung nodded, his excitement exuding from every pore in his body as he followed Jung Gi to the door of the mansion.

Jung Gi knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened and a young maid bowed as they walked into the mansion.

Jinyoung's face was filled with awe as he looked around the room he was standing in. He had, for once in his life, finally lucked out.

Another maid came over and bowed. “May I take your belongings for you, sir?”

Jinyoung looked around the room, “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes sir.”

“Um... okay...” Jinyoung handed the maid his bags and looked at Jung Gi, puzzled.

Jung Gi nodded and waved his hand towards the maid and she led them up the stairs.

The maid opened the door into a beautifully adorned and spacious room. “Wow...” Jinyoung closed his eyes and shook his head. “Seriously, is this a dream or something?”

“I don't believe so Master Park. If you're ready, I shall take you to meet Master Tuan now.”

“Is he the owner of this estate?”

“He is the son of the owner. His parents live in America and manage the US affairs. Master Tuan remains here to manage the affairs in Korea.”

“I see. Must get lonely for him on his own.”

“I wouldn't know sir, I don't spend a lot of time with him myself. He is busy with the estate and doesn't bother with frivolous activities.” Jung Gi turned to the maid. “Please see that there are clean towels and refreshments brought to the room for Master Park.”

“Wait, take this with you. It's just some food as a thank you.” Jinyoung said indicating the cooler bag. It was better than letting it go to waste, right?"

“Yes sir,” the maid said as she took the cooler bag and let the room.

“Now if you would kindly follow me.” Jung Gi requested, “I'll introduce you to Master Tuan.”

Jinyoung took in a deep breath, “Okay, I guess I'm about as ready to meet this guy as I’ll ever be.”

“Please refrain from using the term this guy. Master Tuan commands respect at all times. I suggest you to remember this.”

“Riiight.” Jinyoung cleared his throat, “Master Tuan it is then.”

“Very good Master Park, this way.” Jung Gi led Jinyoung back out of the room and down the stairs to a long corridor.

Just when Jinyoung thought things couldn’t get more amazing, he was led into a large room full of books and statues, with paintings adorning every wall. He didn't even notice the person sitting in the large chair at the center until Jung Gi spoke.

“Master Tuan, this is Park Jin Young. Master Park, this is Master Mark Tuan.”

“Huh...” he said, slightly spaced out as he turned his attention to the man. A young, handsome man seemingly not much older than himself sat in front of him. “Holy heck... he's the master of this Mansion.”

“Master Park... Please show some...”

The young man in front of them put a hand up and Jung Gi silenced himself with a bow.

“You sound shocked.” Mark laughed.

“Uhh... I... Well, I just thought you'd be much older. I mean, you don't look much older than me.”

Mark laughed again, “I'm about a year older than you from the information your father has given us.”

Jinyoung suddenly noticed that Mark was looking him up and down carefully and his nervousness began to show.

“Turn around for me please.” Mark asked politely.

Slowly, Jinyoung began to turn around, his eyes caught Mark's briefly and he quickly looked away.

“Hmm perfect build, face is quite pretty. Yes I think this will work out fine.”

“What will work out fine?” Jinyoung asked cautiously.

“Jung Gi, if you please?” he said waving at a bag sitting on the small table next to the chair

Jung Gi walked over to where Mark sat, took the bag from the table and handed it to the young master.

“If you would be so kind,” Mark began as he motioned for Jinyoung to come forward.

Jinyoung swallowed nervously and did as he was instructed.

“This is for you,” Mark said as he reached into the bag and pulled out some clothing, handing it to Jinyoung who stared at it.

“I can't wear this,” he said unraveling the outfit.

“Why not?”

“This is a maid’s outfit.”

“Yes. So?”

“Why the hell do I have to wear this? I'm a man.”

“So? This is the uniform you are required to wear while in my employment?”

“Wait... what?! Employment? I thought I was here because my father made arrangements for me to live here.”

Mark laughed heartily. “It seems the real reason why you are here has eluded you Park Jin young.”

“Jinyoung, it's just Jinyoung,” he snapped.

“Very well, Jinyoung. You will be living here, however not in the capacity I think you may have been led to believe. Your father owes me six billion won.”

“Six billion?... SIX BILLION?”

“Yes, six billion won, and now that six billion won needs to be paid back and since your father has just run away again, how do you suppose I can collect this money?”

Jinyoung sighed and lowered his head. “You can't do this. The debts are his, not mine. I've never borrowed money from anyone.”

Mark reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Oh I think I can.” He waved the paper in front of Jinyoung.

“What's that?” Jinyoung asked tentatively.

“This, my dear Jinyoung, is a contract your father and mine made a few years ago 'I, Park Jung Seon, hereby state that on failure to pay my debts to Tuan industries, my son, Park Jin Young, shall be indebted to carry out all and any tasks set by Mark Tuan of Tuan industries until all debts have been repaid in full'.”

“You're joking right?” Jinyoung grabbed the paper from Mark and read it through himself. His face burned with anger and resentment. “That son of a...”

“So, as you can see it's all above board. We even had a unaffiliated lawyer witness this in order to make it fair.”

“So all I have to do is work his damn debts off right?”

“Yes, that's correct, and by my calculations they should be paid off in around fifteen years or so.”

“Are you serious?”

“Depending on what tasks I set you and the level of difficulty, will determine the amount I take off of the debt. If you fail to perform a task the debt will rise.”

“Those terms aren't in this contract,” he said throwing it back at Mark.

Mark again reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another piece of paper. “No but they're on this one,” he grinned. “Let's see... 'I, Park Jung Seon, agree to the terms and conditions set by Mark Tuan of Tuan industries in this contract, that my son, Park Jin Young, shall abide by all these terms and conditions, that being, if Park Jin Young fails to perform any task that is set for him by Mark Tuan of Tuan industries the outstanding debt of six billion won shall increase. If Park Jin Young succeeds in completing a task, depending on the difficulty, an amount that Mark Tuan of Tuan industries deems fair shall be removed from the debt'.”

Again Jinyoung grabbed the paper to read it through. “Aish. Fine, but I am NOT wearing this.”

“I'm afraid you have to,” Mark grinned slyly. “I'm making this officially your first task.”

Jinyoung sighed as he looked at the outfit in front of him. Of course this would happen... after all, his father was involved. He should have known this was too good to be true. “So,” he began, the defeat resounding in his voice. “Where do I get changed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO my brain was going one way when I was writing this fic and then my muses said nope we're taking it this a totally different way... evil things muses #_#

Jinyoung sighed as he finished getting changed into the maid's outfit and looked in the mirror. The skirt was short, shorter than the female maid's skirts. The stockings were knee highs and the panties, what the hell was with those? He wriggled uncomfortably as the thin piece of material wedged between his buttocks. He wished at least that he'd been given a male G string.

That he could have dealt with. These were just plain torture.

“What the heck is with this crazy Mark guy?” Jinyoung looked at himself again in the mirror and sighed more.

“Are you done, Master Park?” Jung Gi inquired from outside the dressing room.

“You have no idea just how done I am,” Jinyoung muttered sharply under his breath.

“Sorry Master Park, I didn't quite hear that?”

“Yes, yes... I'm ready,” he replied, as he tentatively stepped out of the changing room and followed Jung Gi back into the room where Mark was waiting.

Jinyoung's face flared red as he stood holding the hem of his skirt at the back and front to try and keep it from flying up. He couldn't bring himself to meet Marks gaze as he felt his eyes burning into him.

“Hmm, better than I expected. You suit that style rather well. I think I chose well for you,” Mark said, patting himself verbally on the back. “Turn around for me again will you?”

Jinyoung sighed and again did what Mark instructed.

“Stop,” Mark ordered as Jinyoung's back was facing him. “Jung Gi, if you don't mind?”

Jung Gi walked in front of Jinyoung and dropped a pen onto the floor. “Please pick this up,” instructed Jung Gi. Jinyoung looked at him with a thousand daggers in his eyes but didn't move. There was no damn way he was bending over in this outfit.

“Master Park, you need to pick this pen up. Master Tuan is waiting.”

“Like hell...” he huffed. “Have you seen how short this damn thing is?”

“Hmm,” he heard Mark say from behind him. “Shame Jinyoung, I was going to give you a deduction of one hundred thousand won for this task. I'll just have to add another one hundred thousand to the debt instead.”

Jinyoung turned to face him, “No, no... wait... okay... okay, make it a one hundred and fifty thousand deduction and I'll do it.”

“You don't have the right to make the rules here Park Jinyoung. But seeing how this task seems difficult for you, I'll make it one hundred and thirty thousand.” Mark countered.

Jinyoung grimaced. “Okay... fine...one hundred and thirty thousand...” he turned back around and took a deep breath in, his embarrassment seeping out as he let it go.

Slowly, Jinyoung began to reach down for the pen. He could feel the coolness over his buttocks as the skirt rode up and he shivered a little. Finally reaching the pen, he grabbed it and went to straighten up.

“Stop,” Mark ordered firmly as he stood from his chair and walked closer to Jinyoung.

“But I thought you wanted me to pick it up?”

“I do, but I need to assess something first,” Mark told him.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and hoped to heck it wasn't something weird.

Suddenly he felt a hand run across his buttocks. Freaking out, he turned around and grabbed Mark's hand tightly.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” he growled.

“Shame, I was going to give you at least one hundred and fifty won for this task,” Mark sighed pulling his hand back.

“What kind of task is me letting you rub my backside supposed to be?”

“The higher the difficulty for you, the more money I take off, just remember that.”

“You are weird, and I am not gay...” Jinyoung suddenly stopped speaking and thought for a second... he was pretty sure he wasn't... he liked girls... but then again, he suddenly remembered that he'd also liked a guy in middle school. He shook his head, that didn't mean he was gay right? Did it? 

“Anyway... the only thing I want you to be taking off me is the debt… not my clothes or my sanity.”

“I never said you were gay, or that I wanted you to take off your clothes. I was just checking to see how the panties I chose complimented your backside, that's all.”

“You are insane.”

“I'm also the one who holds your freedom in my hands, now turn around and bend over, I hadn't finished.”

“Aish and I thought my father was a jerk,” Jinyoung said under his breath as he slowly turned back around and bent back over. He flinched a little as Mark's hand moved around his buttocks and then gasped as Mark's hand edged close to his barely covered manhood. He swallowed. Just what was this idiot doing?

Suddenly, the caressing of his buttocks stopped and he sighed with relief until Mark walked in front of him and pointed to the front of his skirt.

“Pull it up.”

“Aish, byeon tae saekk ki.”

“I know what that means, Park Jinyoung now do it or this, son of a bitch pervert will add the won back onto the debt that I just took off.”

Jinyoung sighed, grabbed the front of the skirt and pulled it up. To his surprise, Mark just looked and smiled.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, seeing the smile on Mark’s face.

“For someone who's not liking his new role, the excitement is showing elsewhere...”

“I am not excited, I'm nervous. Who the hell would get excited about wearing this get up while parading in front of some weirdo?”

Weirdo?”

“Weirdo...”

“Well, no one's ever called me that before,” Mark smiled.

Jinyoung's eyes caught Mark's and he glared at him, then his mouth went into full overdrive. “Just because you're handsome and kind of... sexy... doesn't mean I'd get all excited over this or you!” Jinyoung clamped his hand over his mouth. Where the hell did that come from? “Ah, shibal.”

“You're rather foul-mouthed aren't you? Do you always swear this much?”

“I could say other things. I'm not one to usually lose control, but today is one of those days where I could swear all day long...”

Mark smirked and waved for Jinyoung to put the skirt down. “I see.”

Jinyoung sighed with relief, it seemed that Mark had totally ignored the odd outburst and concentrated on the swearing. He thought briefly that he should try and tone it down until Mark walked away from him and slapped his butt on the way through.

“Aish mi chin nom...” he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

“Now I'm a crazy bastard... Well, I must say, despite how foul-mouthed you are, I am impressed with what I've seen so far. I am pleased with my new toy.”

“I beg your pardon?” Jinyoung said a little shocked. “Did you just say I was your new toy?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I am not anyone's toy. I am Park Jinyoung and I have morals, Mister. So before you think you can just do with me what you will... I have some ground rules.”

“Oh really? Let's hear them then,” Mark asked with a grin.

“Firstly, don't even think of touching me anywhere else inappropriate. My butt, okay fine, if you need to slap it or touch it... just do it, but anywhere else down there... I… would really rather that not happen...” he said as his face burned crimson.

“And?”

“And don't try to sneak into my room while I'm asleep at night to touch my butt or any other part of me.”

“And?”

“And... do NOT ever, ever, ever, expect me to do anything weird with you that I don't agree to first.”

“Are you a virgin by any chance?” Mark asked smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

“Aish mi chin n..” Jinyoung stopped and brought in his composure. He didn't want to risk any more debt being added to the already large amount his father had managed to accrue. “What the heck has that got to do with anything?” Jinyoung blushed as he avoided Mark's intense eyes once more.

“Just the way you react to everything. It’s rather cute and innocent... except your mouth. That's the dirtiest thing about you.” Mark sat down in his chair and crossed his legs. Placing his hand on his chin, his eyes again set about studying the young man before him.

“Why are you making me dress like this? I can show you my butt any time if that's really what you’re into... You have maids who are rather pretty here... why make me dress like a girl? I am not pretty.”

“Firstly, I don't like girls. Secondly, ground rules are null and void if they're yours because I am the one who makes the rules. Thirdly, you have two legal and binding contracts you must fulfil, and finally, you are one of the prettiest men I have ever laid eyes on.”

“I'll bet that's not all you want to lay on me...” Jinyoung clamped his hand over his mouth again.

Mark let out a rather loud laugh, “I find you rather cute and amusing. Keep this up and I may not be able to keep my hands off you at all.”

“You don't even know me, and I have no idea who the hell you are, except this weirdo that's making me pay my father’s debts back in the most ridiculous way ever.”

“Oh lighten up my Park Jinyoung.”

“I'm not your anything...”

“Not yet, but I'm sure you'll come around.”

“Pretty confident aren't you?” Jinyoung said stone-faced.

“You called me handsome and sexy before...”

“Aish” Jinyoung cursed himself for flying off the handle earlier. “Fine, I did say that but I also said that it doesn't mean I'd get all excited over this or you,” he reiterated with a scowl.

Mark was indeed intrigued by the young man in front of him. He was a feisty one. “Challenge accepted.”

“Challenge my butt... and speaking of which, I believe you owe me a debt reduction for just wearing this thing. Seventeen thousand won for the butt touching and bending over, and what about the skirt lifting? That better be worth something. No one ever gets to see this much of me, ever.”

“I personally don't think you've let anyone get that close to you. You're definitely a virgin. The way you act, it's pretty obvious.”

“Just give me my tally so far. That's all I care about!”

“I noticed,”

Jinyoung glared angrily at him.

“Very well. You can add another one hundred thousand won.”

“So, three hundred and eighty thousand won for my dignity and pride being thrown into the mire? Great. It's going to take me over twenty years and my sanity at this rate...”

“Well if it makes you happy, this is all you need to do for today. You can go and get changed now. I have taken it upon myself to upgrade your wardrobe, and thrown those awful clothes you came without.”

“What? You can't just go throwing my stuff out without checking. I could only bring what I could carry... thanks to my stupid father. I basically have nothing but what I came with.”

Mark leaned over in his chair. “Just shut up and go see what I've given you before assuming I'm always like this. Then meet me in the dining room for lunch.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung said as he stormed back into the change rooms, cursing as he went. He shoved the curtain aside roughly and stopped in his tracks. There, hanging up, was a men's shirt and pants set. “Now this is much better,” he said as he set about putting it on.

~*~

Mark sat waiting patiently for Jinyoung to arrive. The table had been set with the finest of foods and wines. Water sat to the side of Jinyoung's plate as Mark wasn't sure if Jinyoung was a drinker of any alcohol, let alone a fine vintage wine.

“This way please,” Jung Gi said as he led Jinyoung into the dining room.

Mark's eyes fell upon the form of Jinyoung as he entered the room and nodded approvingly. “You tidy up rather handsome and...”

“Call me sexy and I'll kill you,” Jinyoung said, pointing at Mark as he was directed to his chair across from him.

“Foul-mouthed, handsome and savage. Nice combination,” Mark grinned as Jinyoung sat down.

“You haven't seen the best of me yet.”

“Really? I can't wait.”

“I don't think you'll have to, I dislike you immensely.”

“I see.” Mark tried to stop the smile from forming on his face but failed.

“What's so funny now?” Jinyoung snapped.

“You admit to thinking I'm handsome and sexy, yet you say you dislike me immensely. It amuses me greatly.”

“How nice for you then.”

“So much pent up anger and stress inside of you. You really should try and relax more.”

“How the hell am I supposed to relax... I woke up this morning and discovered in less than fifteen minutes that I had no home, no money and my father is running away to avoid his responsibilities. Then I get a glimmer of hope that I am coming to an awesome place where I can finally just relax and be stress free, and I get told I'm the one paying his debts off, while wearing the most ridiculous get up so that the Master of the house can molest my butt whenever he feels like it... yeah sure, I'll relax…” Jinyoung gave Mark a severe glare. “…when I'm dead.”

He threw himself back in his chair and sighed, folding his arms and cursing inwardly.

Mark just continued to smile. “Well if you don't like it here paying the debt off, I'm sure jail would be much better because I won't be there.”

“You wouldn't dare?”

“Oh wouldn't I?” he said as he got the contracts out of his pocket and waved them in the air.

Jinyoung leaned forward and grabbed them from Mark. Holding them up, he tore them both into pieces. “This is what I think of your contracts. Now try and prove you have me tied here.”

Marked just shook his head and smiled.

“Why the hell are you smiling?”

Reaching into his pocket, Mark pulled out copies of both contracts and threw them at Jinyoung. “Here, destroy even more if it makes you feel better, but all these, like the other two, are just duplicates.”

Jinyoung grabbed the other copies from the table and tore them up too. Now he was really mad.

“Feel better?”

“Can I rip you up into little pieces too? That might do it.”

“You'd be stopped before you could.”

“Maybe. Maybe not, care to try?”

“I don't wrestle with foul-mouthed pretty boys. I dominate them.”

“Ooh, big words from a handsome weirdo. I'll just have to find the original copies of your stupid contracts then, and I will mark my words.”

“I mark my territory, not my words and you'll never find the real ones. I'll bet that on your freedom.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again and smiling sweetly at Mark.

“Challenge accepted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am at a convention this weekend with my stall. Posting now because if I don't I won't until Monday :P

Mark smiled as Jinyoung stabbed his fork into some meat on a nearby plate and twirled it around. “You really don't like me do you?”

“Not at all. I don't like being someone's plaything,” he said glaring at Mark as he stabbed the meat some more.

Mark kept smiling. “Don't blame me for your father's lack of control. If he hadn't borrowed so much money to gamble and waste this wouldn't have happened.”

“If he had have been any kind of a decent man my mother wouldn't have died!!” He snarled.

Mark cleared his throat and looked at Jinyoung's twisted and angry face. “He's really put you through a lot hasn't he?”

Jinyoung’s face softened a little as he heard real concern in Mark's voice and he nodded. “I may be angry about this, but I'm angrier about what he did to my mother.”

Mark put his utensils down and slowly moved his hand towards Jinyoung's, cautiously placing it over his and surprisingly, Jinyoung allowed it. “What happened?”

Jinyoung bit his lip and sighed. “She died because he spent the money that was meant for her medical treatment. By the time I got a job and saved up half the money, it was too late.”

Mark squeezed his hand. “I'm sorry Jinyoung and I'm sorry he's gotten you where you are today, but his debt is incredibly high. I can't let it go. I want to, but I can't. My father has instructed me to keep to the terms of your father's contracts and I intend to do just that.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Just, please don't make me do weird stuff okay. Well at least nothing weirder than today,” he said with a small smile.

“You have a nice smile, you should try to do that a bit more often.”

“Seducing me with your kind words won't get you far either,” Jinyoung said regaining his composure.

“I have the contracts I can do what I like.”

“I suppose you can.” 

“You should actually eat. The food here is really good. The staff are some of the best in Korea.”

Jinyoung smiled again. “Sashimi...”

“Sashimi?”

“I love sashimi...”

“Then I'll make sure you have some,” he turned to face Jung Gi, “Ask the kitchen staff to make a batch of sashimi for Jinyoung would you please? And tell them it had better be the best he’s ever tasted.”

“I can't figure you out.”

“No one usually can.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? Usually, toys get treated somewhat roughly. You may be weird, but I can tell you're not rough.”

“Why would I be rough with something I liked?” Mark asked him casually as he began to eat again.

Jinyoung took his words in and shook his head. “Yeah, I guess you would like me since I've agreed to pay the old man's debts.”

Mark smiled again.

“Why are you always smiling?”

“Why not?”

“You're not just weird... you're creepy.”

“If you say so.”

“Weird and creepy.”

“Jinyoung... Eat already.”

Jinyoung pulled a face and put the meat he had stabbed earlier onto his plate. “Do you always eat this well?”

“Usually.”

“And I get to eat the same way?”

“If you're doing your tasks, you'll eat the same as I do. If not... soup and bread for you. No sashimi,” Mark said pointing at Jinyoung with his fork.

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose at Mark. “It better be good sashimi then.”

“It will be. I promise.”

“I don't trust promises. My father broke way too many.”

“I don't.”

“Don't what?”

“Break promises. So if you find those real contracts, I will free you. But I want you to promise me something first.”

“Sure, I might as well go the whole way now. What do you want?”

“That you'll do everything I ask no matter what it is.”

“No matter what it is... I, er, don't know if I like the sound of this.”

“There's one task I may ask for a little further down the line. It's worth one billion won.”

“ONE BILLION...”

Mark nodded.

“Why can't we just do that one 6 times then?”

“Because you're not ready yet.”

“I'm not ready yet? What kind of weird task is it?”

Mark shook his head and turned his attention back to Jung Gi who had come back into the dining room armed with sashimi. “Ahh, you're back. Excellent.”

Jinyoung's mouth watered. It had been far too long since he'd had sashimi. Never having any money for it since his father's gambling got worse.

“Look at you, drooling over food.”

“It's sashimi… don't judge me!”

Jung Gi placed the plate of sashimi in front of Jinyoung and bowed, before walking back over behind Mark. Mark looked behind him. “You should go eat too. I'll call for you when I need you. I'll take care of Jinyoung for the rest of today.”

“Yes sir.” Jung Gi bowed again and left the room.

“Why are you just staring at it? Go on, eat it. I didn't get it made for you to just sit and look at it.”

“Ahh, I was getting a little emotional. It's been so long since I had this.”

“You're the first person I've ever met to get emotional over sashimi. If you really love it that much I can have it made for you whenever you feel like it.”

Really?”

“Really. So eat it already.”

Jinyoung's smile, as he got stuck into the sashimi, made Mark smile.

Jinyoung's face lit up as he took a mouthful and ate it. “This is... this is... so... so good! I've never had it taste this good ever.”

“Really?” Mark looked at him suspiciously.

“I'm serious. I'm not faking... it really is the best I've ever had.”

“Then I'm glad,” Mark said as he watched fascinated as Jinyoung virtually inhaled it.

Mark finished his plate finally and sat back as Jinyoung helped himself to more food from the plates on the table.

“Wow, did you not eat the past few days or something?”

Jinyoung sighed, “We had mainly vegetables. I brought what we had left from the fridge and freezer as a thank you. Mainly due to the fridge being taken and being thrown out of the house.”

“That was kind of you, thank you.”

“Well, I'd rather bring them here, because they'd just go to waste otherwise.”

Mark nodded. “I'm sure it will be put to good use by the kitchen staff.”

“So what do I actually have to call you? Master? Because that's just weird and creepy.”

Mark chuckled, amused by Jinyoung's outright honesty. “Technically, yes, you should.”

Jinyoung screwed his nose up, his abhorrence clear at the idea.

“But I'm not going to make you. You can call me Mark. It's fine.”

“I guess you're not that creepy then. So then... if I don't have to call you Master, do I really have to wear that maid uniform tomorrow?”

“I'm afraid so, but every time you do it comes off your debt.”

“Why is it I dislike you so much, but I trust what you say?”

“Because I'm sexy and handsome?”

Jinyoung laughed. “And full of yourself.”

“Self-confidence is a good thing.”

“All right. I'll wear the dumb maid's outfit without complaining.”

“First hurdle over already.”

“Yeah just got to get used to you touching my butt.”

“Who actually said I was going to touch it again. You're the one assuming.”

“But you will...”

Mark grinned, “Probably. You have a very nice butt you know.”

“You're the one who'd know. I don't often touch it unless I have to.”

Mark laughed. “Point taken.”

“Thanks by the way.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung a little surprised by the sudden gratitude. “What for?”

“At least I have somewhere to stay. If it wasn't for this stupid arrangement. I'd have ended up on the streets.”

“Even more reason to bend to my will then.”

“I was just starting to think you weren't a jerk until you said that.”

“Can't have that then can we,” Mark smirked.

“You really are a jerk.”

“Well, I was going to show you where the swimming pool and gym are after you'd finished eating, Hmm, but now I don't think I want to.”

“Maybe I don't want to go see them anyway,” he countered, pretending not to care, all the while kicking himself silently for opening his big mouth yet again.

“I can see I'm going to be up for quite a challenge with you.”

“I'm surprised my father never told you just how much of a handful I could be, especially when I go full-savage.”

“Your father told me enough. As much of a jerk as he was, he actually spoke quite fondly of you”

“Yeah and then he hands me over to you, and just when I thought I'd lucked out for a change too.”

“If you've finished eating we can head off to the swimming pool first.”

“I thought we weren't going there.”

“Like I couldn't see your face and the reaction when I said I wouldn't take you. You really are all bark and no bite Park Jinyoung.”

“Only because I haven't bitten you yet.”

“Promises promises, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung gave him a shocked look. “Like I'd really put my mouth on you...”

Mark just smiled and stood. “Well if you're ready, we'll head to the pool first and then the gym, then I'll show you around the rest of the estate.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Fold your arms though.”

“Why?”

“So my butt isn't assaulted in the meantime.”

Mark laughed and shook his head before walking past him and slapping it anyway. “Come on you prude. Let's go.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. This Mark guy was going to be the death of him.

~*~

Jinyoung walked two paces behind Mark as they wandered around the estate, his hands behind his back, ready for action in case Mark attempted to slap him again.

The swimming pool and gym had been impressive, to say the least, but the rest of the place... well it was just as impressive. 

They had finally exited the mansion and were wandering around the gardens when Mark suddenly came to a stop and held his hand out to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stared at Mark's hand giving him a puzzled look.

“Hold my hand.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I said hold my hand.”

“Why would I want to hold your hand?”

“Because you want the debt removed right?”

“Really...”

Mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow, held his hand out closer to Jinyoung's, his face quite serious.

Jinyoung sighing his frustration out, took it.

“Thank you,” Mark said politely as they began to walk again.

“You're not welcome.”

Mark laughed.

“Seriously, you are weird, really, really weird... Or just plain lonely and you're obviously lonely because you're a jerk.”

Mark stopped, his face emotionless and he pulled his hand away from Jinyoung's and started walking off on his own.

Jinyoung stood puzzling over what just happened. Had he touched a nerve? “Hey, wait...”

Mark kept walking not answering Jinyoung's calls. Jinyoung sighed and ran after him and grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face him.

Mark wiped his face quickly and pulled his arm away.

Jinyoung looked at him, studying his face. Mark was actually crying.

Jinyoung mentally kicked himself. Maybe that savagery he'd handed out had been a bit too much. It seemed to have genuinely hurt him.

He grabbed Mark's hand, but Mark pulled it away, Jinyoung grabbed it back and held it tightly so he couldn't pull it away.

Jinyoung stood his ground as Mark glared at him.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far. I'm sure somewhere amongst your weirdness you're a nice, normal guy. I deserve debt to be added on for that; and this one...” he said holding their hands up, “...this one's free. Holding hands isn't that bad I guess, but if you feel the need to hold hands with me, then next time just go ahead and do it,” he surprised himself with the next lot of words before they even came out. "And don't worry about taking it off my father's debt... this much I can do. Consider it a thank you for taking me in.”

It was Mark's turn to look puzzled.

“Don't ask, just keep walking... before I change my mind.”

“I won't add debt either... this time,” Mark said quietly as they began to walk again. “But if you ever say something like that again, I'll double the amount I add to the debt.”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement. He felt a little guilty as Mark walked silently next to him and he wondered what nerve he hit to upset Mark this much.

As they walked towards a fountain, he caught a glimpse of Mark looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What?”

Mark quickly looked away, “Nothing really.”

“You stare at me a lot... Why?”

“Like I said you're rather pretty for a boy. Your face is so beautiful, I'm surprised you've never had a partner before.”

“Did my father tell you that?”

“You didn't swear?”

“That's not what I asked you.”

“Yes, your father told me that...”

“So then why did you ask if I was a virgin earlier if you knew?”

“I wanted to hear it from you.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I have no idea what my father has or hasn't said, but I'll be guessing a lot of it is true. The only thing he ever did was talk about me to other people and it's always the cold hard truth.”

“I can tell he's the reason why you have so much hatred for life inside of you?”

Jinyoung sighed. “Okay, you're good at reading me. I find that a little frightening.”

Mark squeezed Jinyoung's hand a little. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“I don't like people reading me. They usually don't like what they see.”

“Maybe they just didn't know you well enough.”

Jinyoung looked at him oddly, “Was that actually a glimpse of sincerity I heard in your voice?”

“Just paying you back,” Mark said lifting their hands.

“Right. Should have guessed.” Jinyoung stopped first as they reached the large fountain.

Mark sat down and pulled Jinyoung down by the hand to sit next to him. “This is where I come to think whenever I get stressed or worried about something. I wanted to show it to you in case you feel the need to do the same.”

“Are you saying I can wander freely around the estate? I'm not going to be confined to my room in case I run off?”

“You won't run off,” Mark said confidently.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Unlike your father, I can see you're a man who stands up to responsibilities. You may be a pretty foul-mouthed boy, but you're no slacker.”

“I really, really dislike that you can read me that well.”

“I'm pretty sure I’ll have you all figured out soon enough.”

“That bothers me even more.”

“Anyway, just perform well for me and you'll be well looked after,” Mark said as he patted Jinyoung's thigh.

Jinyoung swiftly removed Mark's hand from his thigh and cleared his throat. “I'm not a monkey, I don't perform.”

“I see,” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung sighed. “So, just out of curiosity, what other kinds of tasks am I in for?”

“You'll find out as we go.”

“So I have no warning? I just get given the task when you feel like it?”

“Exactly.”

“And this starts from tomorrow morning I'm guessing?”

“Right after breakfast. Come down in your underwear.”

“Say what?”

“I said come down to breakfast in your underwear.”

“Why do I need to come down in my underwear?”

“You'll see.”

“This is just ridiculous. I can't come down in my underwear... there are ladies present.”

“The maids won't care. I do it all the time.”

“I'm not coming to breakfast in my underwear.”

“Fine then and I won't take the two hundred thousand won off your debt. I'll add six on.”

Jinyoung gritted his teeth. “How many times do I need to do this a week?”

“Three.”

“Only three?”

“Yes, only three?”

“Fine then, but that's it; only three times.”

Mark nodded. “I can assure you, you'll be glad you did.”

“Yeah... whatever,” Jinyoung said as he gave up arguing. 

There was no point.

This Mark guy was determined to make the most of this.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, with a deep frustrated sigh, Jinyoung did as he was instructed and wore his underwear to breakfast. It made him so uncomfortable, but he was surprised and grateful when Jung Gi handed him a robe. 

“This is for you. The young master will be down momentarily Master Park. Please be seated.”

Jinyoung, seeing there was no Mark, decided this was the best moment to ask Jung Gi about him. 

“Jung Gi, can I ask you something about Mark?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Does he see his parents? He seems to be alone a lot from what I can gather.”

“Master Tuan resides on his own for his own reasons.” Jung Gi answered simply.

“Would you happen to know what those reasons are?”

Jung Gi looked over at the doorway as if making sure that no one was going to hear him and then looked back at Jinyoung. “The young master has resided here on his own for many years now. He and his parents had a falling out.”

“Why did they have a falling out, he may be a jerk, but he doesn't seem the kind of kid to be an ass to his parents.

“If you must know Master Park, they wanted your father to bring you in to fulfil those contracts with you back then because they knew he would never pay them.”

“So why didn't they force me here back then?”

“The young master outright refused, because he felt that since your father was still able to work that he should pay the money himself. Master Tuan insisted to wait until now to call the contracts in. You're the first person he has allowed into this place since his parents left for the US. He rarely accepts visitors or company and usually remains in his office. He trusts no one except myself and the staff here.”

Jinyoung sat back in his chair and took it all in. “So you're saying that I'm the reason, he's alone right now?”

“Yes. He actually hasn't spoken to his parents since that time. The young master doesn't blame you though. ”

“My father really is a useless man. Not only causing my family grief but putting me in the middle of Mark's life and wrecking that too.” Jinyoung bit his lip. “Why did he stick up for me though. I don't get it?”

“It's because...”

“It's because..." An annoyed voice came from behind them. "I knew that you were going through hell enough with that father of yours back then, your mother had just died and I'm not that cruel.”

“Master Tuan...” Jung Gi began a little shocked that he hadn't heard him come into the room.

“My parents are a joke,” Mark continued as he grabbed his robe from his chair where it had been placed, “My father divorced my mother when I was ten. She killed herself six months later. My father remarried when I was eleven, they moved to the US when I was fifteen. They run the business there, I run it here. Anything else you wanted to know?” Mark asked as he sat down in his seat.

Jinyoung shook his head and remained silent as Mark glared at Jung Gi. “I'll speak to you later about this Jung Gi. You're dismissed for now. I will take care of Jinyoung again today.”

“Yes sir,” Jung Gi bowed and left the room.

“Don't be mad at him. I genuinely wanted to know about you.”

“Then you should have come to me first instead of sneaking behind my back.”

“I didn't think you'd tell me.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

There was an awkward silence for a minute and then Mark spoke up. “So I can see you discovered it wasn't so bad coming down in your underwear.”

“Well, it was still embarrassing.”

“We're going to use the spa after breakfast, and I had Jung Gi buy you a new robe.”

“Okay... so then... why didn't you just say that?”

“Why else would I ask you to be in your underwear for?”

“I don't know I've never been to a spa, and I have no idea what goes through that weird mind of yours.”

Mark gave a small chuckle. “There are a lot of things that go through my mind on any given day. Ahh, which reminds me...” Mark said standing and walking over to where Jinyoung sat. “Stand up.”

“Why?”

“Are you questioning me?”

“No... well yes, well... I don't know... I just want to know why I need to stand up...”

“Just do it before I add to your debt.”

Jinyoung stood and stared at Mark. “There I'm standing. Happy now?”

“Yes,” Mark grinned, “I am. Now hug me.”

“What!?”

“I said hug me.”

“I don't hug people. It involves being close. I don't want to be close to people.”

“See, now that's your problem. So come on, hug me.”

Jinyoung pulled a face at him. “Don't make me do this... not on an empty stomach.”

“Jinyoung... I want you to hug me that's your first task.”

“But you said after...”

“I don't care what I said. I make the rules and I can change them. Now do it!”

“Aish... I hate you so much right now,” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth as he moved forward and slowly put his arms around Mark, grimacing as he did so.

Mark did the same and he smiled as he heard Jinyoung sigh his annoyance out. “See that wasn't so hard now was it?” he said as he released Jinyoung from his grip.

“Yes... it was,” Jinyoung replied so annoyed with Mark to the point of wanting to push him away and kick him into the middle of next week.

“You really aren't good at this, are you? I can see the lack of affection in your life has really dealt you a cruel blow.”

“Affection... who needs that stuff it's overrated.”

Mark just smiled again. Jinyoung noted that he smiled a lot more than he spoke.

Even yesterday after they left the fountain and just walked around the garden hand in hand, Jinyoung noticed that he had nothing much to say.

“So we'll do this every morning before we actually eat breakfast.”

“This... you mean hug?”

Mark nodded. Yes, every day before we actually eat. We should hug.”

“No...”

“No?”

“No.”

“It's worth one hundred thousand won each time,”

Mark got the shock of his life as Jinyoung suddenly threw his arms around him three more times. 

“That's three hundred thousand won.” 

“Not how it works. Hugging me is a task from me to you, not the other way around,” Mark laughed as he saw the disappointment in Jinyoung's face. “But... because that was so adorably cute... I'm going to remove the three hundred thousand won!”

Jinyoung looked at him a little shocked. “Really?”

“Mhm.” I understand how having to do all this irks you, and I don't blame you... and that was actually kind of spontaneously nice.” Mark smiled as he felt his face burn a little.

“Er, Mark your face...”

“What about my face?”

It's a bit red. Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked a little concerned. 

“I,” Mark said turning his head away quickly and began to change the subject. “I have allergies... must be the aftershave your wearing...” he moved back to his seat and began to eat.  
Jinyoung gave him a puzzled look, “Um... Mark... I'm, not actually wearing aftershave.”

Mark's face turned a shade darker red, “Okay so I lied … I'm not actually used to being hugged. It was a little bit more hard for me to take than I thought.”

“You've never been hugged at all?”

“Only my real mother ever hugged me. The fake one used to bully me.”

Jinyoung suddenly felt a little upset. He knew exactly how Mark was feeling. Once his own mother had died, Jinyoung too was without any affection and real love. In some ways, he felt Mark was just like him... Neglected, abused and lonely.

Jinyoung took a deep breath in, got up from his chair and walked over to Mark. Mark had every reason to be upset yesterday, after what he'd said to him.

Mark looked up at him. “Is there a problem Jinyoung?”

Mark got the shock of his life when Jinyoung bent down and wrapped his arms him around slowly and held him tightly. “Jinyoung, what are you doing? I can't take any more off the debt... I'm sorry.”

“Mark, even if it's uncomfortable for both of us, you can hug me whenever you need to... don't use the debt as an excuse. I actually understand how you feel right now. You may be a jerk... but you don't deserve to feel lonely; no one does. ” Jinyoung said softly. 

Mark's thoughts were a thousand miles an hour as he tried to fathom Jinyoung's kindness towards him. 

“You can hug me back it's okay.”

Slowly Mark placed his arms around Jinyoung's back and he fought back tears. No one had been this kind or considerate to him in years. 

Jinyoung felt Mark shudder as he hugged him back. “If crying makes you feel better, just do it. I won't judge you for being human.”

“You're a lot nicer than you come across Park Jinyoung,” Mark sniffled.

“Don't tell anyone. My rep will be ruined.” Jinyoung smiled

“Okay,” Mark laughed a little.

“Better now?”

“Yes, much better.”

Jinyoung gently pulled out of the embrace and wiped away Mark's tears. Then smiled at him and moved back to his seat.

“Thank you Jinyoung,” Mark said smiling over at him.

Jinyoung smiled back and then eyed up the food on the table. “I could get used to this you know,” he grinned cheekily. “Despite the dumb things I have to do.” 

“Speaking of which after the spa, I'd like you to accompany me to the city. I have a few things I need to do today. It just means your other tasks will be delayed a little.”

“You sure, I mean, I might run away,” he said straight-faced.

“Good try. We talked about this yesterday.”

“That was yesterday, I may have changed my mind today.”

Mark laughed. “You're such a troll Park Jinyoung.”

“Yeah, you're right. Why would I run away from all this good food, a swimming pool, a gym and a spa,” he shrugged. “Nope... can't do it,” he grinned shoving some food into his mouth. “I'll just have to stay here and suffer I guess.”

Mark's smile lit up the room.

“Why are you so happy about all of this?” Jinyoung asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

“Because, Park Jinyoung... under all that cold savagery, you really are just a big kitten waiting for love to find you.”

“Hahahahaha. Where the hell did that come from?” Jinyoung said holding his sides as he laughed so hard.

“You exude it.”

“I'm not the only one.” Jinyoung grinned pointing at Mark... “We're the same you and I, and you know it.”

Mark raised his eyebrows at him and pointed back, “And you said you didn't like me reading you... you hypocrite.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips trying not to laugh any more. His sides were aching enough already.

“Oh my god your face,” Mark laughed suddenly as he saw the expression on Jinyoung's face as he tried to bottle the rest of his laughter in. 

Jinyoung snickered through his pursed lips and watched as Mark finally succumbed to fits of laughter.

That was the end of Jinyoung. As Mark burst into hysterics Jinyoung finally had to let go and the two of them were louder than a herd of elephants rampaging through the jungle.

From the doorway, Jung Gi smiled. This was the happiest he'd seen his young master in many years.

Maybe, just maybe, the young master would be able to fulfil Jinyoung's father's wishes, maybe he might be able to tame the wild Jinyoung after all.

~*~

After breakfast, the two boys headed to the spa and Jinyoung watched as Mark took his robe off first and walked down the stairs into the spa. Jinyoung couldn't help noticing how gorgeous Mark was underneath it, it almost made him envious. He hadn't realised how long he'd been staring at Mark until Mark himself turned around and grinned at him. “Are you actually eyeing me up?”

Jinyoung suddenly snapped back to reality and laughed a little nervously as he tried to act calm and unaffected by what he had just seen. “You wish... I was just thinking how much more muscle I have on my body than yours,” he snorted.

“Do you always lick your lips when you think?” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung's mind went into freak out mode... licked his lips, he didn't remember licking his lips; when did he ever lick his lips? “I was thinking about how delicious that sashimi was yesterday actually.” he lied again clearing his throat as his voice cracked a little.

“You were thinking about eating sashimi and licking your lips while looking at me and you say I 'm weird?”

“You were standing in the direction I was looking in, how is that my fault.”

“Give up while you're behind Jinyoung.”

“I really, really hate you!”

“Are you sure? I mean I've never seen anyone look that way at any one while thinking about sashimi before

“That's probably because you've never seen anyone as in love with sashimi as much as I am.”

Mark laughed. “Probably not. Anyway hurry up and get in I'm on a time schedule today.”

Jinyoung sighed and grabbed the towel from the chair and wrapped it around him under the robe, before removing the robe completely.

“It's a spa Jinyoung. Not a Sauna...” Mark laughed seeing Jinyoung's nervousness in having to remove the towel. “I won't bite you.”

“How do I know that? And besides, I have my butt to think of. Especially since you're involved.” 

“Says the guy who licks his lips while looking at me when apparently thinking about sashimi.”

“Sashimi tastes better than you would anyway.” Jinyoung said as he covered the front of his underwear as he too climbed down into the spa.”

Mark looked at him an evil glint in his eye as he watched Jinyoung climb down admiring the other's body just as much as he had been admiring Mark's. “Care to try me on that?” he said stirring Jinyoung up

“HELL NO...” Jinyoung spat out as he quickly sat under the water and away from Mark.

Mark laughed loudly and pointed at Jinyoung. “You have the most hilarious facial expressions when you get flustered.

“I'm so glad that makes you happy.” Jinyoung huffed unimpressed by Mark's continuous picking on him.

“It's not my fault you leave yourself wide open for attack.”

“You are such a jerk.”

“Aren't I?” Mark grinned as he lay his head back and shut his eyes leaning against one of the spa spouts so the pressure played along the contour of his back.

Jinyoung sighed and leaned up against his part of the spa. There was no way he was closing his eyes... no way in hell. 

~*~

The ride into the city had been long and tedious. 

Jinyoung had again fallen asleep in the back of the car and Mark couldn't help smile at him. Looking closer at his face, Mark grinned. 

Drool... Jinyoung was drooling. 

Mark shook his head and grinned maybe Jinyoung was dreaming about 'sashimi'... He grabbed a handkerchief from his coat pocket, then carefully and gently wiped it from Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung stirred but didn't wake, his head dropping suddenly down onto Mark's shoulder. 

Mark stiffened and swallowed. Did he shove him back upright or leave his head there? What if Jinyoung woke up and thought he was doing weird things to him again? 

Making a decision he went to move Jinyoung's head back to an upright position, but as he did so Jinyoung's hand flailed and landed in his lap and Mark inwardly shrieked. This would look awfully bad if he woke up right now, even if it wasn't his doing. He let out a deep breath and gently continued to push Jinyoung back into an upright position. 

Just as he almost had him there Mark stopped still, stunned. Jinyoung had wriggled closer to him in his sleep and his arm was now quite firmly attached to Mark's and then his head plonked itself back onto Mark's shoulder.

Mark gave up.

The rest of the ride Jinyoung remained attached to Mark and when they arrived at their destination, Mark waited for the backlash to happen as Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes. 

Mark said nothing remaining completely still, staring straight ahead.

Jinyoung yawned and looked at Mark who was looking slightly worried. It was then Jinyoung realised that he was awkwardly attached to Mark. “Aish... I'm so sorry Mark,” he said moving away from him quickly.

Mark sighed, his relief quite noticeable that Jinyoung had realised it was himself who had draped all over Mark in his sleep. “It's fine, you were tired. I tried to sit you upright but you wouldn't let go.” 

“Ahh,” Jinyoung replied a little sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “I didn't mean to, I was just... I... was, well dreaming about umm...”

“Sashimi?” Mark said this time he actually found himself blushing as he said that, remembering how Jinyoung's hand had fallen down into his lap.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung snorted turning away before Mark's face had turned another darker shade of red.

Jung Gi opened the car door to Mark's side first and Mark shot out of the car quickly. Jinyoung followed him out of the same door, not waiting for Jung Gi to come to his side. 

“Mark, wait,” he said realising just how embarrassed Mark was looking and he began to think that maybe he had done something.

“Mark, seriously did I do anything strange to you while I was sleeping? You're all red-faced again. Please tell me I didn't do anything weird to you?

Mark shook his head. “It wasn't any one's fault. You were sleeping, your hand kind of fell into my lap, but that's It. Don't worry about it. I would be a jerk if I were to penalise you for that.”

“Yeah, you would.” Jinyoung agreed.

“Anyway, I need to go sign some documents on a deal I just made. It's a bit of a private affair at this stage, so if you don't mind waiting out here for a few minutes, I'll be right back.”

“Sure. I'll be right here and I won't run away.”

“I know.” Mark grinned as he motioned for Jung Gi to follow him into the building they'd just arrived at.

Pulling out his phone, Jinyoung stared playing a game on it. It seemed like he'd been waiting forever until he heard a voice call him. 

“Hey, you...”

Jinyoung looked up to see a dark haired man and two others in black suits staring at him. “Me?” 

“Yeah, you? Aren't you Park Jung Seon's kid?”

“What's it to you?” Jinyoung retorted putting his phone away as the men came up to him, backing him into the wall.

“Where is he?”

“Not here, obviously,” Jinyoung snorted.

The bigger of the men grabbed Jinyoung's shirt collar and dug his elbow into his chest. Jinyoung grimaced at the pain it caused him.

“Smart mouth hey. You definitely get that from your father, now where is he?”

“That coward left the country yesterday. I don't know where he is.”

“He owes my father money. Twenty million won and we'd like it back.”

“So go ask him for it, It's not my problem.”

The bigger man gently slapped Jinyoung on the face. “I hate to tell you this kid, but you're family, if he can't pay, you have to... so hand it over.”

“How the hell am I supposed to have twenty million won. He left me with nothing. I don't even know who he has debts with.”

The bigger man shrugged. “I don't care, but I want it now.” 

“He said he doesn't have it...” An angry voice came from behind them. 

“Keep out of this Mark, don't get involved,” Jinyoung warned him. 

“Yeah listen to your friend here.” The bigger guy said as he punched Jinyoung hard in the gut.

Jinyoung cried out and bent over, gasping for breath.

The men surrounding him were laughing and Mark saw red. “Get your hands off him now!” Mark demanded his voice raised and even angrier than before.

Again the man hit Jinyoung and this time he dropped him to the ground and turned to face Mark.

Jung Gi stood quietly next to Mark. “Who's this your daddy?”

Again the other men laughed and the bigger man grabbed Mark by the collar. 

Jinyoung from the ground looked up. He was in agony but he couldn't let these idiots hurt Mark. This was his problem to deal with. Pulling himself up from the ground using the wall as a prop he leaned against it. “Leave him out of this, he has nothing to do with it!”

“He opened his mouth kid, he is involved.”

“Jinyoung. Trust me.” Mark pleaded with him. 

“This isn't your battle. It's mine. I will not have you hurt any more because of my father's selfish actions.”

“Are you two... Is he your boyfriend, you don't want your boyfriend to get hurt... awww.” He raised his fist to Mark's face height.

“I said leave him out of this.” Jinyoung propelled himself off the wall and headbutted the man in the face, causing him to let go of Mark.

Swearing ensued and Jinyoung glared at him, suddenly the other two men pounced on Jinyoung immediately and began hitting him over and over again.

Mark didn't need to say a word he just nodded and Jung Gi jumped into action. 

The two men got the surprise of their life when suddenly they were both thrown to the side. Jung Gi gave the first one a beating and the second tried to jump in but Mark grabbed him and hit him so hard in the gut and then in the balls, that he sank to his knees. 

Jinyoung had pulled himself up again as Jung Gi tossed the other two into a heap by the wall. The bigger man had also finally gotten to his feet and he charged at Mark, pulling a knife out of nowhere.

Jinyoung panicked and yelled as he suddenly managed to find the strength to surge forward knocking Mark out of the way and they fell to the ground.

Jung Gi made his move disarming the man and breaking his arm at the same time.

The man writhed on the ground and screamed in pain cursing and swearing. 

Mark lay stunned underneath Jinyoung. He was shaken by the events of what just happened and of course, he was scared. He lay there not moving, waiting for Jinyoung to say something or at least get off him. But he was silent.

'He must be just as scared'. Mark thought to himself. “Jinyoung, Jinyoung.” he went to move Jinyoung but Jung Gi was already there and he gently lifted Jinyoung up so his young master could stand.

“Master Park is unconscious and hurt, he took the knife to his shoulder. Instructions?”

“Get him to our private hospital immediately,” Mark said his voice allowing his anger to pour out.

Mark turned back to the men on the ground and opened his wallet and threw money at the bigger man still crying in pain. “Here's your twenty million won. If you ever come near him again EVER... I will not be responsible for what happens next.” 

The man, as big as he was, seemed frightened by the look in Mark's eye. “Who the hell are you?” he asked. 

“Ever heard of Tuan industries...” Mark growled. "That's all you need to know. I suggest you tell your father that the debt has been paid in full and don't even think of exacting revenge,” he threw an extra five hundred thousand won down. “This is for your arm.” Stay away from Park Jinyoung. UNDERSTAND.”

The man said nothing only watched as Mark got into his car and they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark was covered in Jinyoung's blood by the time they got to the hospital. He had used his own coat to stifle the blood as best he could. Jinyoung was rushed straight to surgery as the wound was deep enough for stitches. 

Mark paced the hospital corridor, while Jung Gi remained calm and quiet behind him by the wall.

It seemed like hours before the surgeon came out and approached Mark who walked quickly up to him.

“How is he? Is he all right? Is he..”

“The surgeon put a hand on Mark's shoulder. “Master Tuan, Master Park will be fine. The wound was deep but luckily it missed any vital ligaments and nerves. We're just doing a few tests now, so it will be another half hour before you can go see him.”

Mark sighed loudly. “Thank you. I want no expense spared in his recovery. He must have the best of whatever you can do for him.”

“I'll see to it that it happens Master Tuan.”

“Thank you Doctor Haeyeol.”

Mark watched as the Doctor walked off and sat himself down on the bench next to Jung Gi still standing quietly by the wall.

“Jung Gi.”

“Yes, Master Tuan?”

“Find out who else his father owes money to, make counter offers get them down to the lowest amount they'll agree to. Nothing like this must happen again. Understood?”

“Yes sir, I'll get on it right away.”

“I'll be staying here with Jinyoung. Prepare me a bag and bring it to me please.”

“Yes sir,” He said as he bowed and headed off.

Mark watched as Jung Gi left and then stared at the ground. Jinyoung's father had a lot to answer for. In one breath saying his son was important to him and he wanted Mark as part of their unwritten contract to bring him out of his shell to teach him to be more affectionate and warm towards others and then leaving him in this situation to get beaten and harassed by his gambling debtors.

It made Mark angry. 

So very, very angry.

He sat back on the seat and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep only to be woken a few minutes later by the Doctor. “Master Tuan, they finished everything early, you can go and see your friend now.” 

Mark shot up and not being fully awake, lost his balance. He steadied himself against the bench and nodded. 

“This way Master Tuan,” The Doctor led him to an elevator and pressed the button to take them to the third floor.

Mark wished it would move faster. The longer it took, the longer he'd feel sick to his stomach. “What room?”

“Room three, third door on your right as you get out of the elevator.”

“When you head back down please leave a message for Jung Gi letting him know where we are. I will be staying while my friend, is recovering.”

Very well. I'll have a fold out bed sent to you immediately.”

“Thank you.” The door opened and without hesitation, Mark moved swiftly in front of the Doctor to Jinyoung's bedside.

Mark stood looking at the sight before him. Jinyoung's pretty face had a few minor cuts and scrapes and it was a little bruised but he was lucky it wasn't more.

“What's his overall condition?”

“Surprisingly good to be honest. He's bruised mostly. There's no breaks or fractures, so that's always a good thing. We'll keep him tonight and tomorrow for observation and all depending on how he is then, we can probably discharge him either tomorrow evening or the next day.”

Mark's relief was evident as he sighed and sat down on the chair next to Jinyoung's bed.

Did you call the police?” The Doctor asked.

Mark shook his head. “No. I just gave them their money and warned them to stay away. I don't need any retribution occurring, it was sorted and I want to just leave it like that.”

“I understand. Anyway I'll leave you to it. I'll give your message to the front desk as you requested.” he bowed and left.

Mark moved the chair closer to the bed and he looked at Jinyoung still out of it. He stared at Jinyoung's hand for a while and then took it in his. “I'm so sorry Jinyoung,” he began quietly to himself I had no idea your father had left so many debtors behind for you to deal with.”

Slowly Jinyoung's eyes opened and he looked at Mark's worried face. “Are you okay?” 

Mark couldn't believe his ears. “You've just been beaten and stabbed and you ask me if I'm okay?”

“I've taken plenty of beatings before thanks to my father,” he said groggily as he went to try and sit up. “Agghh.” 

Mark grabbed him and stopped him, “Don't! Just lay still. The Doc stitched you up. The wound was pretty deep, but it missed anything important.”

“I'm just glad you're okay.”

“Would you stop. I'm the one who should be saying that. I'm not the one lying there because of me.”

“I'm not lying here because of you either. This is my father's problem and you got dragged into it. I'm sorry.” Jinyoung apologised sincerely.

“Well I dragged myself into it, but I should have got Jung Gi to act sooner. I'm so sorry you got hurt”

“Well you're at least unscathed, so this was worth it,” he said nodding sleepily to his shoulder. “Can't have my Jerk of a Master being hurt now, can we? I mean who would get me to wear the stupid uniform if you weren't around huh?”

Mark looked at him and smiled. “You really are an odd one Park Jinyoung.”

“I'm odd, but you're weird,” Jinyoung laughed then closed his eyes again. “So tired.... damn this anaesthetic.”

“Sleep, you need it.”

“Mmm.”

Mark watched as Jinyoung drifted back to sleep. It pained him to see him lying there his shoulder in bandages and an IV in his hand. At least he would be fine and that's all that mattered.

The nurses came with the bed and Mark set it up on the other side of Jinyoung's bed nearest the window. That would be the best place as he would be out of the way when they would come to check his obs during the night.

He sat back down on the chair once he had finished and held Jinyoung's hand again. It was the least he could do. 

It was all he could do.

~*~

Jung Gi returned a few hours later and left the bag with his Master before checking with the Doctor and then leaving. 

Mark had showered and cleaned himself up, then had fallen asleep, his head on the bed with Jinyoung's hand in his. He was awoken by the sound of a trolley rolling through the hallway. He glanced around and the nurse came in. “These are yours and Master Park's dinners sir.” 

“What time is it?”

“It's five thirty pm, sir.”

“Five thirty...” I've slept for almost five hours,” Mark wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at the sleeping Jinyoung's face. “Just leave them there for now,”

“Yes sir,” The nurse placed the trays on the nearby bed table, bowed and left.

“Jinyoung,” Mark said gently shaking him awake, “Hey Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung's eyes slowly opened. “You're still here? Why are you still here?”

“Because I am not leaving you behind. I'm staying until you can leave. It's the least I can do.”

“You really don't have to... I won't run away. I promise.”

“I know you won't, but I'm responsible for you while you're in my care and I refuse to let you go through this on your own, especially when it was my life you put before your own,” Mark said sternly.

“Well, I won't argue with you there I guess.”

“You're debt...”

“What about it?”

“I'm wiping it down to five billion.”

“What?”

“You heard me I'm not saying it again.”

Jinyoung nodded. “It wouldn't have bothered me if you hadn't. A life is worth more to me than money.”

Mark smiled at him. “To be honest if it were up to just me, I'd wipe the whole lot, because I feel the same way, but my parents...”

“Hey, it's okay. You're a jerk, not an asshole. I get it and debts need to be paid.” Jinyoung sniffed the air...' “Food, there's food?”

Mark nodded and got up bringing the table over to the bed. “Yeah, it's actually what I woke you up for.”

“You're not being much of a jerk today.”

“I can have a day off... can't I?” Mark snorted.

Jinyoung just grinned. “I don't control you, you control me remember.”

“Cute... really cute Jinyoung,” Mark grinned as he set up Jinyoung's food and then helped Jinyoung to sit up so he could eat. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!” 

“Sorry,” Mark automatically apologised. 

“It wasn't you, it was my shoulder. It hurts like hell.”

“Well, you did get stabbed. What do you expect?”

“Good point.” Jinyoung agreed as he took his eating utensils from Mark and tried to reach out for his food. “Aish...” I can't do this it hurts too much.” he grimaced.

“Here,” Mark moved the bed table closer and moved his food up closer to him and then sat back down. “If it still hurts too much, I'll feed you okay.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine,” Jinyoung tentatively reached out with his chopsticks and tried to pick up a piece of meat with it. He grimaced again.

Mark not even giving him a chance to protest took Jinyoung's chopsticks and without hesitation picked up his food for him and held it out for him to eat. 

“Are we seriously doing this?”

“Are you in any shape to argue?”

Jinyoung opened his mouth and Mark grinned popping the first mouthful in. “That's a good boy.”

“Don't be saying weird things when I'm eating,” Jinyoung protested chewing on his food. “Man even this hospital food is great.”

“That's because my family owns it.”

“Jinyoung swallowed his food and stared at him. “Seriously... they own it?”

“Mhm. We own the city too.”

“No way,” Jinyoung said excitedly as Mark fed him more food.

“Yeah, we own a few amusement parks in other areas as well.”

“Woah... I've never even been to an amusement park.”

“You've really never been to an amusement park?”

Jinyoung shook his head as Mark continued to feed him. “Nope. Never. No Money, thanks to that wonderful father of mine.”

“Oh speaking of which.” Mark quickly shoved another load of food into Jinyoung's mouth. “I have this he said pulling some paperwork out of his bag that was next to his chair. 

“What is it?”

“This is the mortgage deed to your house. I paid out the remainder of your mortgage. That's what I was doing this morning. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, but then all this happened. I got it quite cheap, so I own it now. I want your permission to be able to sell it to recoup some of the money owed, and this will be coming off the debt too. I can double my money on it. If you'll allow it?”

“Why are you asking me, you paid for the house out, so you have every right to just go ahead and do it.” 

“I just wanted to...” 

Jinyoung gently touched Mark's hand. “Just do it. It's okay, really, but I do appreciate the consideration.”

Mark nodded and smiled. 

“You know if you keep this up I might start liking you,” Jinyoung said casually.

Mark laughed, “You already do.”

“Says who?” Jinyoung snorted.

“The idiot that kept trying to protect me from the bad guys...”

“No idea who you're talking about,” Jinyoung screwed his face up causing Mark to laugh.

“Shut up and eat you idiot,” Mark replied as he shoved more food into Jinyoung's mouth.

“You going to eat yours? It's going to get cold.”

“I'll eat mine when you're done. It won't go anywhere and cold food is still food.” 

Jinyoung looked at Mark and studied his face as he fed him. 

Mark stopped mid chopstick pick up, looked at him and then smiled. 

Jinyoung looked away a little avoiding that damn cute smile Mark kept giving him and wished he would stop being so nice. He really was starting to like him. He finished his last mouthful and sat watching Mark as he ate. They really were two peas in a pod. Both lost their mothers young, both mistreated as children and even now there was hurt in both their hearts. 

Maybe being friends would fix it, but then he remembered, Mark was his Master first. He sighed and found his eyes closing and with a full belly, once again Jinyoung drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Finally, they were releasing Jinyoung to go home, in the end, they had made him stay for three days instead of two. 

The hospital gave both Mark and Jinyoung instructions on how to care for his wound; stockpiled him up with his medications and then signed him out. Jinyoung had never been so relieved to get out of a bed than he did this one. 

“Slow down. I'm not picking you up if you fall over.”

“I'm fine I won't fall over.” Jinyoung retorted as he almost slipped.

“What did I just say?” Mark sighed as he caught and steadied him.

“I didn't fall... I just nearly slipped is all.” Jinyoung replied as he held tight to Mark's arm.

“Slip, fall, trip, same thing Park Jinyoung, so just calm down. At least make it to the car in one piece for goodness sake. Do you want to end up back in there?” He pointed back at the hospital.

Jinyoung shook his head and headed for the car, which was waiting in the pickup area.

Jung Gi opened the car door as they approached and bowed as they both climbed in, then shutting the door climbed into the driver's seat and they headed off.

“So,” Mark began, “until your wound heals, I'll have to find simpler tasks for you to do.”

“Like what...”

“Well for a start I won't make you wear the maid outfit until you're healed. Unless I change the design so that it has no sleeves on the upper arms and shoulder area.”

“I vote for not wearing it until I heal.”Jinyoung grinned putting his hand up.

“Your votes don't count.”

“Why did I figure you'd say that huh?”

Mark smiled. “Do you like to read?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Every night before we go to bed you can read to me in the library at home.”

“Sure that's not that hard. I can do that.”

“So then that's one task down. I just need to think of a few more.”

Jinyoung sighed. This could take a while.

~*~

Once they arrived home Mark settled Jinyoung down in his room to rest in bed with an intercom added so that he could call for service or anything he needed. The Doctor had said he was still to remain quiet for a few more days and had taught Mark how to change and dress the wound.

Mark had gone to his private office in the mansion to finish up some paperwork he needed to do and finally many hours later he was able to wander back to Jinyoung's room. He arrived to find a sleeping Jinyoung. Smiling to himself he quietly pulled a chair to the bed and sat by it, resting his head on his arms on the bed and It wasn't too long after, that he fell asleep.

It wasn't too much later when Jinyoung stirred and awoke to see a sleeping Mark beside him and he looked at him with a softness in his eyes. “You Jerk,” he whispered quietly to himself. “I'm trying really hard not to like you, I've never really been friends with anybody before, but you keep making it difficult for me with your damn kindness.” 

Mark stirred and grumbled and Jinyoung quickly closed his eyes just in case Mark woke, but luckily for him, Mark didn't.

Reaching over, Jinyoung grabbed himself a painkiller and some water from off of his bedside table throwing it down, he winced as the pain shot through his shoulder and then settled down again.

Looking over at Mark Jinyoung sighed and gently reached out and placed a hand on Mark's in gratitude for his kindness, before settling himself back to sleep.

It was nice to have someone to count on, Jinyoung hadn't had that since before his mother had died.

~*~

Morning shed its light through Jinyoung's window and it hit him in the face. The warmth of its rays caused him to wake. Looking immediately to his right, he saw Mark wasn't there any more, he must have woken earlier and left. Checking the time on his bedside clock, Jinyoung noted it was nine am. No wonder, Mark would have had to go do his usual morning activities and start his day.

Jinyoung also noted that he had managed to slip off the pillows during the night. Mark had specifically set him up so he could sleep in a semi-upright position on his left side so that he could reach things, and now he couldn't reach the painkillers or the intercom. He gritted his teeth and slowly tried to pull himself up into a sitting position.

“Park Jinyoung you stop that right now!” Mark's voice pulled him to a halt. “I leave you for five minutes and you end up a natural disaster zone. 

“I wouldn't go that far.” Jinyoung snorted at him.

“Have you met you?” Mark grinned at him.

“Yeah, good point.” Jinyoung agreed.

“Just let me set this here,” he began as he placed a tray full of food on Jinyoung's bedside table and then gently positioned himself around Jinyoung in order to help lift him into a sitting position and then smiled at him. “There you go, how's that?”

“Yeah much better thanks, Mark.” Jinyoung realised just how close they were and he cleared his throat as his nervousness built and he gently pushed Mark away, “Sorry thought I was going to cough, didn't want to cough on you.” He said as sincerely as he could despite it being a white lie.

Mark smiled at him, knowing better and just let it slide. “I appreciate the consideration.” he reached for the tray of food and sat down with it on his lap. “So how's the pain levels on a one to ten scale?”

“Eleven,” Jinyoung said as another wave of pain shot through his shoulder making him jump. It wasn't that the pain wasn't constant, but every now and again there would be spots of sharper pain that lasted a few seconds.

Balancing the tray Mark turned back to the bedside table and grabbed the painkillers and handed them to Jinyoung followed by the glass of Juice he had on the tray.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung said gratefully as he took his medication.

“You're welcome,” Mark replied as he picked up the chopsticks from the tray. “So I've requested that all your meals be easy to handle while you're recovering and after breakfast, we need to redress your shoulder, but in the meantime... Sashimi?” He grinned picking some up with the chopsticks.

Jinyoung's face lit up. “You know how to win a guy over I'll give you that.”

“Ahuh.” Mark grinned as he fed Jinyoung, “Just be a good boy and eat your food for me.”

“Seriously,” Jinyoung looked at him, “I am definitely not a good boy.”

“I think you're a lot nicer than people have given you credit for. You just hate being close to people because you don't want them to know what a soft and kind-hearted boy you really are.”

“You're doing it again!”

“What...Reading you?” Mark grinned. 

“Yes, stop it!”

“You're easier to read than some of my books Park Jinyoung.”

“If I wasn't stuck here in this bed I'd...”

“You'd what? Hug me?”

“Shut up and feed me.” Jinyoung countered quickly

“See... all bark, no bite,” Mark said making his point as he shoved another lot of Sashimi into Jinyoung's mouth.

“I really...”

“Yes, yes. You hate me so much... I know.” Mark smiled at him.

“And don't you forget it you weirdo jerk,” Jinyoung said with as straight a face as he could muster.

“I'm sure you'll continue to remind me. Now hurry up and eat so I can tend to your shoulder.”

Jinyoung looked at him as he chewed and swallowed the sashimi, “Why are you doing all this anyway? You have maids and people who can do this for you.”

“I'd say it was because you're special Park Jinyoung, but I wouldn't want it to go to your head, so I'll say it's because you saved my life like I said the other day. I might not have been here if it weren't for you, so this is the least I can do.”

Jinyoung suddenly went quiet as he remembered what had happened. 

“Hey Jinyoung, it's okay, this wasn't your fault. I'm fine thanks to you, stop worrying about it. Jung Gi took a call from that moron's father, he apologised and said that his good for nothing idiot son will not be causing us any more trouble and said he appreciated me paying the de...” Mark clamped his mouth shut, he hadn't told Jinyoung what had happened after

“Wait, you what?” Jinyoung said a little shocked, “You paid my father's debt to him out? Why would you do that?”

Mark bit his lip and mentally kicked himself. “Jinyoung I...”

“Stop getting yourself involved. It's my problem to deal with. I can't afford to have any more debt added to what my father owes yours.”

Mark put the chopsticks down and looked him in the eye, “No debt has been added... I paid the debt from my own pocket, not my father's. Have a little bit more faith in me than that.”

Jinyoung sighed, he'd done it again, there was that hurt look on Mark's face. “Mark I... I just don't want you to get physically hurt because of me. Like you said I saved your life, what happens if I can't the next time something happens.”

“Well, it won't so you don't have to worry yourself okay.” He stood and slammed the tray down leaving the room.

Jinyoung felt his heart sink as Mark left the room. “Great job Jinyoung, the only person who actually might like you as a human being and you upset him every other day...” he reached over and pressed the intercom, “Jung Gi, are you there?”

“Yes Master Park, how may I be of service?”

“I need your help.”

~*~

Mark ended up at the fountain, a thousand things running through his mind. He sat and stared into the water. He wished he could just let this debt thing go and be done with it. He cursed his father, cursed Jinyoung's father and then cursed himself. Everything was a big mess. His relationship with his father was non-existent, Jinyoung's father left him to pay his debts and he was beginning to like Jinyoung a lot more than he should. But... business was business. No time for friendship or any other frivolous manner of things. 

Mark felt a tear running down his cheek and wiping it away, he cursed himself again. Why was he so sensitive about everything. Here he was the great 'Mark Tuan' of Tuan enterprises and look at him, reduced to tears by something so trivial.

He hated that about himself. 

Re-establishing his composure, Mark closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and sighed it out opening his eyes again. “Jinyoung,” he said surprised to see the other man's face staring back at him. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Just shut up and listen to me!” Jinyoung ordered.

Mark, surprised and shocked at the tone of Jinyoung's voice did exactly what he was instructed to do.

“I'm not the most tactful person in the world, I suck at being a person and I don't always know what to say and how to react appropriately to things. But there is one thing I do know Mark Tuan and that is, how grateful I am to you for everything you have done for me. If you hadn't taken me in I'd be on the streets. If you hadn't gotten involved in my father's stupid crap the other day, who knows what they might have done to me. I'm not used to people being kind to me. It scares me. I hate getting close to people because they always leave me. So I put on these massive fronts to protect myself and sometimes I pretend to hate or dislike people because I'm scared to get to close and then and I tend to hurt the people I really like the most and...”

Pressing a finger swiftly to Jinyoung's mouth, Mark smiled. Jinyoung had literally poured out the contents of his heart at him, “Thank you, Jinyoung. I understand now and I appreciate how hard this must have been for you to come and tell me, but it's okay. I can understand how much your pride must already be damaged because of everything you have had to go through because of your father.

Jinyoung nodded his face a little red with embarrassment. He hadn't quite planned to let that all just tumble out, but it did and he actually felt a little bit relieved. At least Mark would now know, why he was always this way.

Anyway, we should get back inside. I need to do your shoulder dressings.” he stood and reached for Jinyoung's hand, Jinyoung gave it without a word and stood too, then they headed back to his room in silence.

~*~

Jinyoung was much relieved several weeks later to be stitch and bandage free. The wound still hurt on an off but it was bearable now and the doctor said it wouldn't be too much longer before the pain subsided altogether

Mark had forewarned Jinyoung that as from the next morning he would be back in the maid's outfit, but he remembered his promise that he would wear it without complaint and he'd decided to tell Mark that he no longer cared about looking for the original contracts. 

Mark was shocked but inwardly overjoyed at hearing Jinyoung's decision and it especially warmed his heart when he heard Jinyoung say that staying here wasn't so bad.

Mark of late had been taking Jinyoung up on his offer of hugs, especially when he had a lot on his mind and was terribly stressed from the pressure of running an estate and business affairs. It seemed they had both gotten so used to it, that it had become almost routine.

Today especially, however, was a big day. A major contract had come in and Mark had to meet with the business holders of the businesses he was buying out. He'd held on to Jinyoung for a lot longer than usual and Jinyoung had quipped that Mark must have been a blithering mess before he had come along, to which Mark had replied in complete honesty that in some cases he had indeed been said blithering mess. 

It was almost 6 pm and Mark had been gone all day. Jinyoung noted it had felt a little weird not having him around, almost lonely; and it was strange to him to be feeling this way. Suddenly his phone rang and grabbing it out of his pocket quickly he answered the call.

“Hey, Jinyoung!” Mark got in first.

“Hey yourself stranger,” Jinyoung said trying not to sound too happy about hearing Mark's voice.

“Just letting you know I'm not going to be home until late... I was about to come home but I have another meeting at eight pm now because my father has informed me via text that he has sent a representative of the business from the UK to meet up with me then.”

“The UK? That's where my father nicked off to.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah... well so he said.”

“Ahh,” Mark said sounding a little worried.

“No doubt causing more damn havoc. I'm surprised he even got out of the country alive with his track record.”

“That's what I'm worried about now.”

“Well don't, because he brings anything that happens to him on his own head with his irresponsibility!”

“I'll try not to then. So would you like me to bring you food back?”

“I'll be fine, there's plenty of sashimi been made for me thanks to you and there's a huge steak waiting for me in the dining room, so I'm heading there now anyway.”

“All right then. I'll see you when I get home and try not to miss me too much.”

“Pfft like that would happen,” Jinyoung laughed.

“Later, you big liar.” 

Jinyoung grinned as Mark ended the call, he was sure Mark had finished with a big smile on his face and he was amused that even over the phone Mark could read him so easily. 

Putting his phone back into his pocket he headed on to the dining room to devour his steak.

~*~

After he had eaten Jinyoung had gone to the library to read and wait for Mark to get back. 

A few more hours went by and it was getting really late. Jinyoung checked the clock and it was almost one am. 

Mark still wasn't back and now Jinyoung was really starting to worry. He grabbed his phone out and had just begun to dial Mark's number when the door opened slowly and a weary Mark walked in his face flushed and tears in his eyes.

Jinyoung moved quickly to his side. “Mark. Are you all right, what happened.” he took Mark by the arm and walked him back to the double chair where he would usually read to him `from and sat him down.

Mark looked absolutely shattered and Jinyoung sat down next to him. “Mark talk to me, what happened, Mark...?”

Mark turned slowly to look at Jinyoung and burst into tears. “Jinyoung....” he began, slowly... “It's your father...” 

Jinyoung gave him a questioning look.

“He's dead Jinyoung, they killed him.”


	6. Chapter 6

“He's dead Jinyoung, they killed him. They made it look like an accident hired someone to run him down and take time in prison. I... I… feel so responsible.”

Jinyoung was silent as the words stung his heart, he had expected things to catch up with his father one day, he had hoped, as much as he hated his father for what he'd put them all through, it would have been later rather than sooner, but he found the resolve to keep talking. “Who killed him Mark, who was it?”

Mark tried to calm himself down again but couldn't.

“Mark, come on, who was it...”

Mark shook visibly and Jinyoung took a hold of both Mark's hands in his, but he could tell by the way he was shaking, that whatever had happened really had gotten to him.

Suddenly Jinyoung had a thought an awful thought, but from the way Mark was acting he was sure he had this right. “Mark... Was it your parents?”

Mark began to shake more visibly now and Jinyoung suddenly found himself just as scared as Mark was. 

“Am I next?” Jinyoung asked solemnly his voice shaking as he asked.

Mark shook his head but began to cry more. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his parents would take it this far.

Jinyoung, keeping his emotions tightly reigned in, put an arm around Mark and looked into his eyes, “Stop,” he began, “don't go blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault. My father has too many enemies anyway. This would have happened eventually, he knew that it's why he kept running. If it had been some other debtor they may not have been as kind in the way they took him out.”

“It is my fault, Mark said finding his voice. “I'm so selfish... even though you asked me not to get involved any more, I still found the other debtors and I paid them off. Which made the debt even larger. It made my father so angry. He never even contacted me to ask why I paid it, he just went after your father and...” he paused, the grief and sorrow in his eyes evident.

Jinyoung sighed, he could tell Mark had only wanted him to be free and happy. He wrapped his other arm around Mark, “Mark, there is no way in hell you are a selfish person, you did this to help try and set me free, I know you... it's not your fault, don't waste your tears on someone like him.”

He got up from the seat and pulled Mark up by the hand. “Come on. I'm taking you up to your room. You need some sleep. We can talk about anything else in the morning once you feel up to it.”

Mark nodded and followed Jinyoung back to his room. 

“Get yourself undressed, I'll be right outside the door. He went to leave, but Mark grabbed him by the sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. “I'll be right outside, okay? I promise.”

Reluctantly Mark let go and Jinyoung did as he said. A few minutes later the door opened and Mark stood there in his night clothes, still silent and dishevelled. 

Jinyoung shook his head. “Look at you, you're a damn mess.” He took him by the hand and led him to the bed, pulling back the sheets and pointing. “Get in.” 

Mark slowly complied. Jinyoung looked at Mark's face and felt awful for him. Mark was a big mess, so he couldn't afford to look weak in front of him but didn't want to seem like a cold hardhearted asshole either. 

“Now get some sleep.” Jinyoung went to pull his hand away, but couldn't. Mark had it held in a vice-like grip.

Looking up at Jinyoung with pleading in his eyes he pulled on his hand. “Stay... please stay.”

Jinyoung gritted his teeth, hugging and holding hands... okay, he could deal with that, but now he wanted him to climb into bed with him. Jinyoung looked away from Mark's face. He couldn't stand the pain emanating from it. 

“Please, Jinyoung.”

Mark's sad voice tugged at Jinyoung's hidden heartstrings and Jinyoung's heart felt like it would explode. 

He couldn't leave him like this. 

“Please!!”

Jinyoung sighed. He couldn't let him be alone like this tonight. “Fine... Move over. Don't come onto my side of the bed and don't, touch my butt.”

“I promise.” 

Jinyoung climbed into the bed and lay uncomfortably nervous on his side facing away from Mark. 

“Jinyoung?” 

“Yeah?”

“Is hugging allowed still?”

Jinyoung sighed and rolled over. “Why are you asking? I've told you to just hug as you need it”

“You said I wasn't to come on your side of the bed,” Mark answered honestly.

“Ahh... Right...”Jinyoung sighed and realised just how vulnerable Mark must be feeling right now. Of course, he'd need a hug... Who the hell wouldn't after all this. He moved closer and held his arm out to Mark who wasted no time in wriggling into his arms and settling his head under Jinyoung's chin.

After a few minutes Mark sighed and went to move, figuring any more would be a wearing out of his welcome, but he was surprised when Jinyoung stopped him. 

“I can tell you need a bit more than just that. Just for tonight, you can stay like this. Now sleep. I'll be right here.” Jinyoung said gently.”

Mark suddenly tightened his grip around Jinyoung and Jinyoung could tell Mark was grateful for his sacrifice of comfort for him.

“Thank you,” Mark said quietly.

Jinyoung found himself smiling. “You're welcome. Now sleep!”

Mark snuggled back under Jinyoung's chin and closed his eyes. He felt safe and warm around Jinyoung and having him his company the past several weeks had been wonderful. “You're debt is at four billion five hundred thousand won. Goodnight Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung's mouth gaped open a little he wasn't expecting that at all. “G... goodnight Mark.” he stuttered out. 

~*~

Mark woke up some hours later awoken by muffled noises coming from beside him. He reached out and touched Jinyoung's back which was now facing away from him. Jinyoung stopped still as he felt the hand on his back.

“Jinyoung are you all right?” 

No response.

Mark moved closer and put an arm around him expecting him to push it away. “You can cry. I won't judge you for being human,” he said softly, repeating the words Jinyoung had said to him previously.

He felt Jinyoung shudder under his hand and Mark being Mark, pulled him around to face him.

The look on Jinyoung's face carved into him like a knife. He knew that look well. It was one he had worn in his soul for many years until Jinyoung had come along.

“I know I can't replace your family and I know it's not much consolation for you, but for what it's worth, you're not alone Jinyoung, I'm here.”

As Mark pulled him closer Jinyoung grabbed the front of Mark's night clothes firmly and finally let go of all his emotions weeping into Mark's chest. Mark held him tightly and rubbed his back as Jinyoung cried himself back to sleep. 

Mark sighed. He wanted so much to free Jinyoung from his binds of the debt, but his Parents had told him that Jinyoung had to pay for every single penny his father had accrued and he was supposed to add the other three billion won back onto the debt that he had paid off to stop Jinyoung from becoming a target again. Jinyoung was safe but only because he had agreed to pay the debts off.

Mark sighed silently, grateful Jinyoung was so willing to repay the debts, but how would he tell him about the other three billion won. This would bump the debt up to more than it was originally.

Slowly Mark's eyes began to close as the tiredness he felt overwhelmed him. 

Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully a better one.

~*~

As the morning light crept into Mark's bedroom, Jinyoung woke first his eyes opening and focusing on a sleeping Mark. At first he thought he was imagining things but then he remembered the events of last night. They hadn't been very pleasant, but it had been strangely comforting to sleep in each other's arms. No doubt though, that today, the niceties would be over and it was back to the maids uniform for Jinyoung. 

It was then that he noticed exactly how close Mark's face was to his and his first instinct was to pull away, that was, until he noticed just how cute Mark looked while he was sleeping. Jinyoung shook his head.. what the hell was he thinking... but the more he looked the more he noticed just how cute and handsome and … “Come on Jinyoung...” he chastised himself. “...get a grip...”

Jinyoung wanted to stop staring at Mark's face and leave, but he just couldn't pull his gaze away. His eyes fell on Mark's lips and Jinyoung swallowed... what the hell was wrong with him. His heart suddenly felt odd and he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath... Maybe he was coming down with something, maybe he was just overwhelmed by being to close to Mark.. or maybe it was... He sighed and opened his eyes again.

“Jinyoung are you all right why are you staring at me like that for? Did I do something wrong?”

“Er... No... No.” Jinyoung struggled to word as he stuttered over the awkwardness he suddenly felt as Mark looked at him. “No... nothing, you did nothing wrong... it's fine...”

Mark yawned and snuggled more into Jinyoung and Jinyoung gasped a little. He was definitely not used to what he was feeling; whatever it was he was feeling.

“So...” Mark began.

“So?” Jinyoung swallowed nervously.

“I've decided to take you to an amusement park today. We can worry about the tasks tomorrow. I owe you for last night.”

“Really,” Jinyoung grinned his awkwardness dissipating momentarily.

“Mhm, but before we even get out of the bed I need to tell you something.”

“Ahh... Okay... Go ahead.” 

“The amount of won I had to pay off for your father to other debtors, except for the twenty million I paid out of my pocket, came to another three billion won.”

“Ahh, and you have orders to tag that on to the debt right?”

“Yes. I'm so sorry Jinyoung. I tried to convince them to let it go but they wouldn't because they knew you'd pay it, which is why you're safe. They like you Jinyoung because you're responsible. My father actually gave his apologies for having to do what he did. I told him I was disgusted.”

“I had my moment. What's done is done Mark, let's just add the debt and move on.”

“Jinyoung...” Mark said surprised by his willingness to accept it.  
.  
“You might want to let go of me though unless you want me to pee in your bed.”

“Ohh,” Mark blushed, “I'm so sorry.. I didn't even think I just...”.

Jinyoung gave a small laugh. “It's fine. I can deal with this. I'm starting to get used to you... I think.” he smiled as he crawled out of the bed and walked over to Mark's bathroom.

Mark sighed as he watched Jinyoung head to his bathroom. Was it his imagination or was the savage Jinyoung starting to come around?

~*~

With the morning routine over Mark had ushered Jinyoung to the car and Jung Gi had taken them to the amusement park.

Jinyoung's face was full of awe as he looked around him and Mark had noticed the rather large smile on his face and found himself smiling just as much.

“So what would you like to do first?” Mark asked as they made their way into the grounds.

“I have no idea? I really don't.” Jinyoung said as he whirled around full circle, trying to take everything around him in.

“I know, “ Mark grinned grabbing Jinyoung's hand and pulling him towards a stall. “Two cotton candy please.” 

The stall holder passed Mark two sticks amassed with the sweet light wispy strands of fluff and Mark handed one to Jinyoung, then paid the man. “Thank you,” Mark smiled as he and Jinyoung walked off. 

“Are you sure this is okay I mean I already owe so much debt to you.”

Mark looked hurt for a moment and Jinyoung sighed. 

“Okay, that came out wrong... what I mean is that I feel bad because you're having to pay for everything for me.”

“It's fine, really. I like your company and I think I can safely say that you actually like mine.”

Jinyoung cleared his throat nervously. “Well, I guess I wouldn't have let you near me last night if I didn't, because as you know I don't like to be close to people and like I said this morning, I think I'm getting used to you.”

Mark smiled. “I'm glad actually because I'd like to get a bit closer to you, get to know you better.”

Jinyoung almost choked on his cotton candy. Mark's sincerity was almost as sickly sweet as the cotton candy he was eating, but at the same time, it made Jinyoung aware that his heart was acting weird again.

They walked around for a while, as they ate their cotton candy and Mark explained the rides and games they could play while at the amusement park.

“Hey, could I play this?” Jinyoung ran up to a machine that had a bunch of cute looking stuffed toys in it. “I used to be really good at these, well back before my father...” he stopped suddenly and Mark put his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder.

“I'd like to see you play it actually.” Mark encouraged him as he took out a bunch of coins from a coin pouch he'd pulled out of his pocket and handed them to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung smiled and took the coins. “You ready? Watch me kick butt,” He threw some coins into the machine and worked the controls and watched as the shovel scooped up a toy and scraped it into the hole.

“HAHA,” Jinyoung grinned as he pulled the huge pink rabbit he'd won out of the machine.”

“Wow, you did it,” Mark laughed and clapped his hands, “do it again...”

“Hmm okay... Pick one.” Jinyoung grinned.

Mark looked at the toys in the machine and came across a big red fluffy heart with a smiling face and arms outstretched. “That one there,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Coming right up,” Jinyoung smirked as he put more coins in and repeated the previous actions. The heart got caught in the scoop and again Jinyoung laughed as he pulled the toy out of the Machine and turned to Mark who was grinning from ear to ear.

Jinyoung handed it to him and smiled and as Mark looked at him with his smile wider than Jinyoung had ever seen It, thanking him profusely, Jinyoung's heart suddenly began to beat faster and he began to feel particularly nervous all of a sudden.

“No one's ever gotten me anything like this before, “Thank you Jinyoung.” Mark hugged him and Jinyoung needed to catch his breath, He couldn't quite understand what was going on with himself, but smiled because Mark was so happy.

“Shall I get you another one?” Jinyoung suddenly asked. 

Mark hugged the heart tightly, “No... it's fine really. I love this one so much.” 

Jinyoung caught Mark looking at his rabbit for a moment and then he grinned and handed it to Mark as well.

“Really I can have it?” 

“Well yeah, you paid for it, technically it's yours anyway.”

Again Mark looked a little hurt. 

“Don't take it the wrong way Mark, whether you paid for it or not. I would still have gotten them for you!”

Mark nodded. “I guess this must be hard for you, having to be here with me without having your own money?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I'd like to win one for you one day... when I have some money again.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Jinyoung smiled.

Mark held his little finger out and Jinyoung smiled as they interlocked.

“It's set then,” Mark smiled at him.

“Yeah... it is.”

“So what next?” 

“The roller coaster. Can we?”

“Sure, let's go,” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung couldn't remember when he stopped being conscious of Mark grabbing his hand, it had suddenly become so natural it no longer even bothered him.

Mark dragged him over to the roller coaster and paid for two tickets. 

“So if you own the place how come you pay for everything?”

“Well I don't usually, but, I just wanted today to be special for you. You've never been before and I just wanted to do this like an everyday person and I'm really enjoying it.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung smiled.

As their eyes connected the two of them both swallowed nervously and looked away quickly. “We'd better go up, it's coming to a stop,” Mark said as he let go of Jinyoung's hand and ran up the stairs.

Jinyoung stared at his hand... it felt strangely empty.

“Hey stop daydreaming and get up here,” Mark ordered him. 

Coming back to reality Jinyoung ran up and got on the roller coaster and the attendant locked them in and offered to hold their toys for them until they finished. 

The roller coaster started to move and suddenly Jinyoung was clinging to Mark for dear life. By the time they had gotten halfway around the two of them were screaming, laughing and freaking out together.

By the time it came back to a stop they were laughing crying and talking about how crazy it had been.

The attendant came by and let them out handing them back the toys and the two of them laughed all the way down to the ground. 

Jinyoung panted, “I thought I was going to pass out that was insane.”

Mark laughed, “Your face, oh my god Jinyoung I seriously thought you were going to wet yourself up there.”

“You can't talk, you were freaking out more than me at one stage,” Jinyoung reminded him.

Mark laughed, “Oh hey you want to go play another game?” 

“Sure,” Jinyoung said excitedly.

Mark grabbed his hand again and dragged him in the opposite direction from which they'd come from. “Oh hey let's hire a locker, we can put the toys in their until we go later.” he suddenly suggested. “It just frees our hands up to do other stuff.”

“Smart idea. You're not just a pretty face Mark Tuan.”

“I do my best.” Mark grinned as they went over and got a locker placing the toys into it and then locking it up.

Once that was done they made their way through the crowd and came to a bunch of machines.

“Oh, you can win money from these... Nice,” Jinyoung grinned.

“Do you have enough coins left or do you need some more?” Mark asked as he happily pulled his coin pouch out and started to open it.

Jinyoung placed a hand over Mark's. “I've got plenty left, I'll do what I can with these first.” He squeezed Mark's hand lightly and smiled at him.

Mark for a second thought his heart would burst at the sight of Jinyoung's smile. It had been different to the others, a lot different, and Mark felt that Jinyoung seemed to be a lot more comfortable around him now.

“Right,” Jinyoung said as he brought Mark back to the moment and took a deep breath in. “So I put the money in here right? And I need to be able to get it so it pushes the money out there right?” 

“Mhm, exactly.” 

“Okay, Let's do this.” Jinyoung concentrated and carefully calculating, he put the coin in the slot and aimed the arm where he felt it would have the most effect. As the coin fell he and Mark watched their heads close together as the coin landed exactly where Jinyoung had calculated it would and they watched as the money edged towards the chute. 

You could hear their breathing as they waited in anticipation while the coins were pushed towards the edge. 

“What's that black coin?”

“I have no idea, to be honest,” Mark replied as it fell with a few of the other coins. “Mark grabbed the coins out for Jinyoung and looked closely at the black coin... “Oh it's not a coin, it's a special prize token.”

“Oh... So what do we do with it?” Jinyoung asked

“Take It up to the vendor he'll know,” 

Jinyoung followed Mark to the vendor and handed him the prize token. “We got this from the machine over there.” 

The vendor smiled, “Congratulations, you've won the major prize for today.”

Mark and Jinyoung exchanged glances as the vendor counted out fifty thousand won and handed it to Mark.

Mark smiled and handed it to Jinyoung, “Here you earned this, you got it.”

“Then here...” Jinyoung handed him enough to pay him back for the coins he'd been given. “Now I really won you that heart.” 

“Jinyoung... I...” 

Jinyoung placed a finger over Mark's mouth. “Not another word. You hungry?”

Mark nodded. 

“Then lead the way,” Jinyoung grinned waving his winnings at Mark, “I'm buying you lunch.”

“Ohh a lunch date huh?” 

Jinyoung grinned at him, “What, you mean this isn't a date?” 

“Park Jinyoung, when did you develop a sense of humour?”

Jinyoung found himself smiling at Mark affectionately, “Are you saying that I'm so boring that I didn't have one before now?”

“Yes, I am.”

“How do you always manage to read me like I'm one of your books?”

“Does it still bother you?”

“I don't think much bothers me about you any more.”

“Oh... I am so taking that as a compliment.”

Jinyoung laughed. “You can take that any way you like, but just hurry up and take me to food. I'm hungry!!”

Mark just smiled and tightened his grip on Jinyoung's hand a little and dragged him off towards a nearby hot dog stand.

“I'm offering to buy you lunch and you want hot dogs?” Jinyoung laughed

“Well there's a cafe over there, but I thought hot dogs would be fun.” Mark batted his eyelids at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung laughed a little and turned to the attendant at the stand, “Two dogs with the works please and two colas.”

Mark stood next to Jinyoung and watched as Jinyoung ordered the food. He noticed his heart was racing a little as he admired every move that Jinyoung made. He almost jumped as Jinyoung turned to him catching him staring at him yet again.

“Am I really that interesting?” Jinyoung grinned.

“What if I said now that I think you're handsome and sexy? Still want to kill me?”

“You're such a big flirt, Mark Tuan.”

“What? I'm not... I mean... I wasn't I... just...!”

“Here, take your hot dog and cola you flirt.” Jinyoung smiled at him seeing him flustered. It was really kind of cute.

Mark quickly grabbed his stuff from Jinyoung, his face bright red and stood still and quiet as he waited for Jinyoung to get his.

“Where should we sit?” he asked Mark who was still quite red-faced. 

“O... over there maybe?” Mark replied as he pointed towards a bench under a large tree to their right.

“Looks good to me. Let's go.”

Before Mark knew it Jinyoung had pocketed both their colas, grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the bench. They sat down next to each other and Jinyoung got their colas back out of his pocket.

“Thank you, Jinyoung, for lunch,” Mark said smiling at him.

“It's my pleasure, really it is. I'm just excited because I won money and I got to buy you lunch and the toys too in the end. You have no idea just how happy that makes me.”

“We should celebrate.” Mark grinned grabbing his cola and popping the tab.

Jinyoung did the same he went to lift the can up to meet mark's but Mark stopped him, “Not like that, like this...” he linked his arm around Jinyoung's and Jinyoung laughed with embarrassment. No way, I can't.”

“Please, please, please Jinyoung come on, pleaasseeeee.” he made a cute face and puppy eyes at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung smiled as Mark tugged on his shirt and finally he gave in. “All right all ready, you darn cute pain in the butt.” 

“Wait lemme just...” Mark got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket...

“Mark... seriously... come on... you're not...”

Mark smirked and pulled up a passerby, asking them to take a picture. Jinyoung almost died of embarrassment when they agreed, but it was too late now, he'd already said yes to it.

Mark enthusiastically ran back to his seat next to Jinyoung and the two of them linked arms held their drinks to each other's mouths. Jinyoung grimaced and Mark elbowed him into smiling just as the person took the picture.

They gave the phone back and Mark thanked them profusely for their time and taking the picture. Jinyoung was smiling but more so with embarrassment than anything. 

Mark pulled the picture up and showed Jinyoung and he laughed. “My face... I look like a rabbit running away from a fox.”

“Hahaha. That's what you get for being stingy with your smiles.” Mark teased.

Jinyoung grinned at Mark, picked up his hot dog and held it up to his mouth. “Here,”

Mark opened his mouth and Jinyoung shoved it in. “Now shut up and eat. There are more games and rides I need to go on.” 

Mark chewed his food and smiled at Jinyoung as Jinyoung started to eat his. 

Jinyoung smiled back. 

This was the most fun he'd had for years.


	7. Chapter 7

The day flew by so fast and it was all over too soon. 

Both Mark and Jinyoung were exhausted as they climbed out of the car and headed back into the mansion, both of them chattering away about their day to Jung Gi, who listened quietly as they rambled on and on about it while Mark kept shoving his two stuffed toys in his face. 

Dinner was already prepared when they got there so the two boys ate and then scrambled upstairs to their rooms. 

After showering and doing their nightly ablutions, the two young men lay on Mark's bed still excited about their Amusement park adventure.

“I've still got a few won left too,” Jinyoung grinned, “Oh and before I forget he grinned pulling a small packet out of his pocket and handing it to Mark. “This is for you.”

“Me?” Mark said a little shocked and surprised.

“Mhm.”

“When did you sneak off to get me a present?”

“When I said I needed the bathroom around the third time,” Jinyoung smirked.

Excitedly Mark opened it and a big grin enveloped his face and he turned on his side to look at Jinyoung. “A bracelet, why?”

Jinyoung lifted his arm up and revealed the same one, “I figured, that even though you're technically my master, you're also my friend.” 

“Park Jinyoung... are you saying that you actually like me?”

“Maybe, or maybe I'm just going insane right now. I'm not sure which of the two it actually is?”

Mark slid the bracelet over his wrist and held it up to match Jinyoung's. “I like you too. I... I really like you.” 

Jinyoung looked into his eyes and with in seconds he finally realised what was going on, between them. “Okay... this is kind of... different,” he swallowed nervously as he looked at Mark's face. It was suddenly even more handsome. “I don't know what it is about you Mark Tuan, but you've got me all over the place...”

Mark smiled. “I know that feeling, you've been driving me crazy for a while now,” he said as he took Jinyoung's hand in his. “Jinyoung... I want to kiss you, can I?”

“Kiss me... Where? Here?” he pointed to his cheek.

Mark shook his head and pointed to Jinyoung's lips. 

Jinyoung was extremely silent for a few moments and Mark thought he had blown it.

“Fine, just kiss me, get it over with, I need to know exactly what the hell it is I'm feeling right now.”

Mark sat up a little and moved closer to Jinyoung then leaned over him, slowly moving his lips down towards Jinyoung's. 

Jinyoung's heart raced and he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt Mark's lips touch his and his heart raced so fast it was unbearable. Suddenly he found himself holding Mark in his arms and the two of them lips locked in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. 

Jinyoung could feel Mark's heart racing as the explored each other's mouths. Jinyoung's mind raced faster than his heart. Why did this feel so right? It made him want more of him and he began to explore Marks' body with his hands.

Mark was excited that Jinyoung was feeling as amorous as he was right now, but it was then also that Mark pulled away, his breath rapid and deep. “We, we need to stop.”

Jinyoung looked at him puzzled.

“I can't, I can't do this.”

“Why? Isn't this what you wanted?”

“Is it what you wanted?” Mark counter questioned.

“It wasn't before, but now it is.”

“I can't do this to you...”

“Mark if it's bothering you that much how about we go straight to the one billion won task and do it as many times as needs be to remove the debt, then it won't be so bad right.”

“No, I can't. I still don't think you're ready, maybe I'm not ready... I don't know any more.”

“What is it that we're not ready for? Just what the hell is this task...”

“Jinyoung... the billion won task is... is....”

“Is what... tell me I want to know.”

“...is for you to have sex with me.”

Jinyoung suddenly went silent. His mind working overtime trying to process what he had just heard.

“Is this why you've been so nice to me so that you could make me fall for you just to get me into bed with you in order to remove the debt?” It was Jinyoung's turned to sound hurt.

“No, yes, I mean, originally, all this was to just get you to do the tasks and pay the debt back, but your father requested one thing from me, he wanted me to get you used to human interaction and to start to feel emotions properly again as well as reduce the debt, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this Jinyoung. We weren't supposed to fall in love damn it... I thought falling in love with you would make the billion won task easier, I never honestly thought you'd fall for me too, I mean I was hoping you would, but I...”

Jinyoung looked immensely hurt as he got up from Mark's bed. “I... I don't know what to say? How could you? You stirred up all these feelings in me in order to use me?”

“No, I swear, Jinyoung, please things have changed. I'm in love with you, honestly... I am. I told you, I can't let you off the debt, I want to so badly, but if I do then I'm scared my parents will act on it.”

“So this was their idea, to get their lonely gay son, someone, to screw.” 

“Jinyoung seriously... please...” Mark tried to reason with him. “...please, you have to believe me... I really mean it. I love you and I want to make love to you, not screw you. How do you think I feel right now? This all would have been so much less complicated if we hadn't fallen for each other, but we did.”

“Who the hell ever said I loved you? Why would I ever love you?” Jinyoung's heart ached as he stormed out of Mark's room. Why did he have to fall for this guy... out of all the guys he could have fallen in love with, this guy; this stupid lonely jerk was the one.

Jinyoung slammed the door to his own room open and then slammed it shut, threw himself on the bed and cried. He felt so stupid, so used and so in love that it hurt. 

~*~

Mark felt absolutely gutted. He'd fallen hard for Jinyoung, so very hard and it was killing him inside.

He'd never meant for things to end up this way. It was all supposed to be business and that was it. Now feelings were involved and both of them were hurting.

Mark had hoped Jinyoung would understand his position in all of this and that he was being honest about wanting to completely wipe the debt and that his feelings for him were real. He really honestly didn't think that Jinyoung would come around as much as to fall for him too.

Shoving his head under his pillow Mark cried too. 

This had all gone so very horribly wrong.

~*~

Jinyoung tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. He'd slept in this bed for so long now that he should have been used to it, but now he couldn't sleep. 

Something was missing. 

Mark's pleading face kept appearing in his mind and he just wanted it to go away. How could Mark even dare say he loved him after all this. Jinyoung felt so betrayed, but at the same time, he knew Mark meant what he said.

He knew Mark loved him. 

And it was now, of all times, that he realised, how much he actually loved Mark. He wondered if he really hadn't realised what had been going on until today... but today, today he knew that something about the way he saw Mark definitely had changed. 

Jinyoung sighed continually as his frustration over the whole thing built up and he began to wonder if he was being the jerk now. Jinyoung had heard him say it and he knew that Mark was right, it wouldn't be as much of a burden on either of them if they loved each other.

Jinyoung smacked his pillow over and over again, taking out his frustrations on it. In the end, he picked it up and threw it across the room. His sleeve slipped up and the little the bracelet on his wrist caught his eye and it was then he remembered exactly why he'd brought Mark a matching one.

He needed Mark just as much as he knew Mark needed him, and the bracelet he'd given Mark, he finally realised while staring at his own, that this was a sign of his acceptance of his feelings for Mark. 

Looking up at the ceiling, Jinyoung thought about how much Mark must be hurting too. It wasn't even really Mark's fault or his own. Both their worlds had been shattered by events out of their control. 

In a split second, Jinyoung made a decision, his heart beating fast but he knew what he needed to do. 

He got up from the bed, clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and left his room, running towards Mark's.

He stopped in the doorway of Mark's room to catch his breath and Mark looked up tears in his eyes to see Jinyoung standing there his face full of resolve.

Jinyoung stormed into the room and looked into Mark's eyes, “Say it!” 

Mark looked confused for a moment but then realised what Jinyoung wanted to hear. “I love you. Jinyoung! I love you more than anything. I can't help that the debt is involved, but I want you to know that I just want to love you and to make love to you... because I want to and I want you; no... I need you in my life Jinyoung... I need you.”

Jinyoung reached down sighing with relief as he finally felt at ease again. He touched Mark's cheek lovingly, “I believe you and I'm sorry about before, what I said... it's not true, I do love you. You stupid, crazy weirdo, jerk, you made me fall in love you before I could even realise it.”

“Jinyoung...” 

Mark watched as Jinyoung sat next to him on the bed and began to slowly undress. “You don't have to do this.”

“I know I don't have to. I can see it in your eyes that you wish there was another way, but I'm okay with this Mark.” A shirtless Jinyoung replied, “I want this just as much as you; I really do.”

Mark threw his arms around Jinyoung and rolling him under him laying across his body, eyes fixated in Jinyoung's. 

“Either you have a banana in your pocket or you're pleased to see me.” Jinyoung quipped from under Mark.

“Oh I'm pretty sure it's not a banana.” Mark grinned as he pressed his lips firmly against Jinyoung's.

Mark wasted no time in undressing Jinyoung the rest of the way lips still attached in a feverishly passionate kiss. 

Jinyoung almost ripped Mark out of his clothes as hands explored each other's torsos wildly. Mark's hand found Jinyoung's hard length first and Jinyoung loudly groaned as Mark caressed his manhood.

Mark sat back and looked at Jinyoung's naked body, “Your face isn't the only pretty thing about you, my god you're beautiful all over.” 

Jinyoung could barely speak as Mark continued to stimulate his already pulsing erection. He barely had the brain power to wonder if Mark had ever been with anyone before, because he just seemed to know what he was doing. 

“Mark if you keep that up, I'm not sure if, if I'll make it to the lovemaking part.” Jinyoung almost squawked as Mark's mouth took his erection all the way in and Jinyoung swore he was going to burst at the seams.

Instinctively Jinyoung's hands found themselves entangled in Mark's hair and he became very aware of the noises he was making as Mark licked and sucked every part of his throbbing member. 

Mark felt Jinyoung's grip on his head tighten as he began to rhythmically thrust his hips forcing his erection deeper into Mark's throat. 

“Damn it, Mark... I... I... can't... Mark I... I think I'm... I'm...” Jinyoung was panting hard now and as he bucked his hips up into Mark's mouth he felt himself shudder and explode, emptying his seed into the warmth of Mark's soft mouth. “Mark, oh my god Mark.” he panted heavily.

Mark cleaned Jinyoung up neatly and then grinned. “You're definitely loud Park Jinyoung.”

“Is, is that, a, a bad thing?” he asked, still panting as he came down from his euphoria.

“Well I was hard before, but, you calling my name like that.. well,” he said grabbing Jinyoung's hand and placing it on his erection, “has just taken it to a whole new level.”

Jinyoung gently rubbed his hand over Mark's swollen length and he looked up at Mark, his face full of surprise. “Mark, I'm a virgin don't forget... so please, please be gentle with me... because that is huge!” 

Mark laughed and leaning over to him kissed him again. “Don't worry, I'm going to take my time, I want to enjoy you.”

“You sound like you're going to eat me...” Jinyoung laughed.

“I just did and you were delicious.”

Jinyoung found himself blushing and didn't know where to look. He was no longer looking at the handsome and sexy Mark he knew. This Mark was hot and really sexy and it made him quite aware of just how much he soon wouldn't be able to get enough of him.

Mark grinned and got up. “I'll be right back. I need the lube to prepare that tight virgin butt of yours.” 

Jinyoung shuddered, his body covered in goosebumps as Mark fluttered short, quick kisses down over his stomach before heading to his bathroom and then coming out with a long tube and something else.

Jinyoung strained to see what Mark had in his other hand, but Mark grinned and waggled his finger. “No peeking or you'll spoil your surprise.”

Mark popped the top on the lube and Jinyoung watched as he rubbed some over his fingers and then reached down. 

“COLD, COLD, COLD,” Jinyoung loudly informed Mark as he rubbed the lube around Jinyoung's puckered hole and then jumped as he felt something enter his back passage. “Mark... that feels so good.” 

Mark smirked and then suddenly Jinyoung felt whatever it was vibrating. It was fairly thin and not at all painful like he thought It would be. 

Jinyoung couldn't help but make more noises as Mark gently pushed whatever it was in and out of his back passage. “Mark, this feels so amazing.” 

“I haven't even started yet. This is just a small vibrator. I'm trying to loosen you up a bit before we actually get down to it.”

Jinyoung suddenly let out a loud embarrassed laugh. “You're making me feel like the virgin I am now.”

“I'll fix that soon enough.” Mark smiled at him as he continued to massage Jinyoung's inside with the vibrator. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he felt the vibrator roll around inside him, he began to find himself getting excited again and much to Mark's excitement began to vocalise again.

Mark gently pushed the vibrator deep inside of Jinyoung and Jinyoung arched his back, “Oh god, what happened then?” he panted 

“I think I found your sweet spot,” Mark pushed it in again, eliciting yet another slightly louder vocalised approval from Jinyoung. 

“Mark, please... when can I have you? I want to feel you inside of me. I can't take this much longer.”

Mark grinned, “From savage to needy, that's so cute. I just need to do one more thing.” he said removing the vibrator from inside of Jinyoung, tossing it aside, then lubing his erection. “This is still going to be a little tight, but hopefully, it shouldn't hurt too much okay?”

“I'm ready. I didn't find my resolve to run away from it, so I'm ready.”

“I'm coming in Jinyoung...” Mark positioned himself at Jinyoung's back entrance and slowly began to push himself in.

Jinyoung felt the burn as his back passage stretched to let Mark's huge erection inside. He gritted his teeth as it slowly filled him up. “Oh god....”

“You okay Jinyoung?”

“Mmm... I'm coping... but god you're so big. It's so hot, I feel like I'm probably not going to last long once you get going. It's so tight a little bit of a sting, but, so good at the same time. “

“I'm going to start moving, are you ready.” 

“I'm ready.” Jinyoung braced himself and gripped the sheets beneath him as Mark began to move. 

Jinyoung's body burned with the heat of Mark's as their bodies slammed together, Marks massive length diving in and out of his hole. The more Mark moved the more Jinyoung moaned, the pleasure he was feeling coming through in his voice and the more Jinyoung moaned, the more excited Mark got, but he continued slowly and gently, his thrusts deep and Jinyoung's sweet spot was found over and over again.

“Mark this is... it feels so good.” He suddenly threw his legs behind Mark's back pulling him further down.

It was Mark's turn to moan as Jinyoung pushed him in deeper by holding his legs around his buttocks. for a minute there Mark thought he would release too early, but he managed to control the urge and keep it at bay. 

Jinyoung's arms wrapped around Mark's shoulders as Mark's thrusts began to build and Jinyoung clung tightly to Mark as he was pounded over and over again, his moans loud and unbridled driving Mark to oblivion. “Im going to take it all the way now Jinyoung. You ready?” 

“Do it, Mark, I'm ready.”

Jinyoung cried out wildly as Mark became relentless in his thrusts, Mark too had become more vocal and Jinyoung surprised himself by demanding that Mark make him come hard, to which mark had happily responded by grabbing Jinyoung's hot throbbing shaft and pumping fast, his own shaft being massaged by Jinyoung's insides and soon Mark felt himself building up and he pumped Jinyoung harder and faster “Jinyoung.. Oh my god... it feels so damn amazing inside of you. So hot... so tight.”

“Mark, keep talking like that and I'm going to...”

“I can hold it back, Oh god, I'm.. Oh god Jinyoung... I... I... Jinyoung,” Mark cried out, thrusting faster and deeper and suddenly he shuddered as he pushed his cock deep into Jinyoung one last time his orgasm intense and powerful as he exploded inside of Jinyoung. “I love you Park Jinyoung.”

“I love you too Mark, god do I ever.” Jinyoung was panting so hard he thought he would hyperventilate and he could barely concentrate on Mark's desperate voice as his own release hit him. “Mark, Mark, Mark... this is so intense I'm going insane,” Jinyoung cried out as his orgasm hit him like a brick, his back arching, his mind going crazy and his hot sticky seed spilling over Mark's hand and onto his stomach.

Mark collapsed exhausted onto Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung was still wrapped around Mark and he didn't want to let him go. Not now, not ever. Mark had taught him how to love again and how to be loved. He smiled as he clung to Mark's sweaty body. 

Mark tried to uncouple from Jinyoung, but he held him there tightly to him. “Don't move, not yet. I want to stay like this for a few more minutes.”

“You're going to get hot sticky semen all over my bed Park Jinyoung.”

“I don't care. I want to hold you like this some more.” 

Mark laughed. “I think I may have just ruined you.”

“If this is ruining me, I'll take it every day, and night and morning and evening.”

“Greedy boy.” Mark laughed as Jinyoung finally let him up and he grabbed a towel that was on his bedside table and cleaned them both up. 

Tossing the towel to the floor, Mark crawled back next to Jinyoung and they snuggled together.

“How are you feeling?” Mark asked as he brushed Jinyoung's hair from out of his face.

“I feel amazing... a little butt sore, but hey that was my first time so I kind of expected it I guess. You, however, were amazing. You made me feel so alive. I thought for a minute there though, that I was going to pass out from ecstasy and I don't mean the illegal kind.”

“Jinyoung stay with me?” 

“In the mansion?”

“No, I mean in this room, in here with me.”

“You don't even need to ask, I made up my mind already mid lovemaking, that I was shifting everything of mine in here anyway.”

“Talk about taking liberties” Mark joked.

“I'll take liberties, and you can take me,” Jinyoung smirked wriggling his naked buttocks at him.

“I can live with that.” Mark smiled

“Now in regards to the rest of this debt.” 

“What about it,”

“I'm thinking maybe a five-minute break and...”

“Park Jinyoung!”

“What? I can go again.”

Mark laughed and kissed him. “I think I've created a monster.”

~*~

Both boys slept soundly that night wrapped in each other's arms. Jinyoung woke up for a few moments went to the bathroom and then climbed back into the bed next to Mark and he thought about what he'd felt in his room before finding himself back in Mark's room and finally realised what he'd been missing. 

It was the warmth of Mark lying next to him.

Smiling at the realisation, he put his arm around Mark and sighed happily. 

Mark stirred and opened his eyes, “Everything all right?” he asked sleepily.

“Never been better.” replied happily.

“Good! Now be my boyfriend and you'll never have to wear that maid outfit again.”

“I'd be your boyfriend even if I still had to wear it.” 

“Hmm, maybe I should...”

“But I can deal with not wearing it!.”

“Good.” Mark grinned, “Now go back to sleep. I need you to be fully awake and rested in the morning.”

“Why's that?”

“I'm planning on reducing your debt completely tomorrow. By the time I finish with you, you won't be able to walk, but you'll be debt free.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I look forward to it then.”

Mark kissed him. “He says now.”

Jinyoung snuggled closer to Mark. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”

“You're delusional, Park Jinyoung, I think I must have loosened your brain earlier. Now go back to sleep.”

“Mark?” 

“Yes Jinyoung?”

“I love you.”

Jinyoung heard a small laugh and a hand touched his cheek.

“I love you too Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smiled as he drifted off. His past had been pretty crazy and he had no idea what the future would hold; but right now he didn't care, he had Mark now, and Mark was all he would ever need.

End....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sadly that's the end of Sins of the Father, originally I wasn't too sure how this fic would take me, but short and sweet was the way it wanted to end. But not to worry there's still Someone to love and The Elf King and Jinyoung, plus I am already writing another fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3 Lots of Love Youngjae's wife


End file.
